Mouse Manor
by Sink The Pink
Summary: Minnie is the daughter of a wealthy aristocrat, she is about to be forced into an arranged marriage when she meets Mickey, a young orphan who falls in love with her. Will they risk everything to be together or is forbidden love really forbidden?
1. First Impressions

**Chapter 1 – First impressions**

It was a bright summer's day in June. Mickey awoke to the sound of church bells about half a mile away in the village. He stirred gently, turning his head to see if his friends Donald and Goofy were still asleep. Feeling a dull ache in his neck Mickey reached up and massaged the source of the pain, no doubt caused by awkward position he had slept in. Having no money between the three of them they couldn't afford to spend the night at an inn, so Mickey, Donald and Goofy had wandered into the forest on the outskirts of the village and spent the night under the comfiest looking tree they could find. It seemed like a good idea at the time; after all it was only for one night. Rubbing his sore muscles he made a mental note to bring a pillow the next time he decided to camp out in a forest.

Yawning he rolled over in an attempt to drift back to sleep as he counted the chime of the bells ringing in the distance. Six… seven… eight…

Eight!

Mickey jumped up from his spot under the tree and scrambled over to wake his friends.

"Ohh gosh! You've got to get up! We're gonna be late!"

"Wha…what?" Snored Donald, rolling over in attempt to get back to sleep.

"We're gonna be late!"

"Just five more minutes Mickey." Whined Goofy.

"GET UP!" Mickey cried causing his two friends to jump a foot off the floor landing sorely on their behinds. "We gotta go, we're meant to be there at eight."

Gathering what little possessions they had left scattered around the makeshift campsite they shoved them into their rucksack and dashed through the forest. The trees became less dense as they reached the outskirts and soon Mickey could see a clearing ahead of them. They raced across the English countryside and saw the great manor ahead of them.

As they got closer Mickey gasped at the sheer size of the old English home. It was the grandest and most beautiful building he had ever seen. Standing three stories high the house was made up of elegant cream stone that glistened in the early morning sun. The large windows that decorated the house were a pale grey which complimented the lush green ivy that clung to parts of the house. Majestic green grass covered the landscape; the gardens featured all kinds exotic of flowers and plants, to the right a large willow tree overlooked a small lake. Up the long winding driveway outside the house stood a marble fountain, in the centre of the fountain was a statue of an angel, her hands clasped together in prayer position as she looked towards the heavens.

As they reached the marble staircase the three friends doubled over gasping for air.

"Did… did we… make it?" Goofy panted.

"I don't… know. Let's go… round back and find…someone who can help." Mickey straightened up taking a deep breath and headed towards the back of the home.

"I swear I have never been so insulted in all my life."

The three boys turned around to see a youngish looking man marching out the door, he was red with anger and water was dripping from his face and suit. He was closely followed by an older smartly dressed mouse, a shocked expression on his face.

"If you just let me explain, I'm sure she didn't mean it. Why don't you come back inside and we'll talk about this."

Before the man reached his carriage which had just pulled up outside the entrance he turned around and laughed in the mouse's face. "Ha! You think I want to marry a girl who behaves like that? Now you learn to control your daughter and teach her some respect or no man will ever take her!"

And with that he slammed that door in the mouse's face and the carriage drove off down the long gravel path. The man stared after the carriage long after it had disappeared into the forest and breathed a deep sigh. Turning round he noticed the three boys awkwardly standing in shock at what they had just witnessed.

"I don't pay you to stand around gawking all day, get back to work!" he snapped marching back up the steps and slamming the door behind him.

"Yes sir!" They chorused running as fast as they could towards the back of the house. As they rounded the corner they came crashing into an older duck that was heading towards them.

"Now look what you've gone and done." He cursed as he lifted himself off the ground attempting to wipe the dirt from his clothes. He was dressed in a long black tail coat, white shirt, grey waistcoat and a black cravat. Pushing his glasses to rest on his beak he examined the young boys in front of him.

"Ohh we're real sorry there, you see we're the new stable boys and…"

"Ohh aye, you mean the stables boys that were supposed to be here seven minutes ago? I don't know what they taught you at that orphanage they call a school but lateness will not be tolerated here. Consider that your first and only warning."

Mickey, Donald and Goofy all shifted uncomfortably under the gaze of the angry duck as they got to their feet.

"Let's try this again. Ahem. My name is Scrooge McDuck and I am the head butler here at Mouse Manor. You will report to me at the beginning of every day, there I will assign you your duties for the day. Now if you'll follow me this way I'll show you to your quarters."

Scrooge led Mickey, Donald and Goofy into the house and down a narrow set of stairs towards the basement. They stepped into what looked like a dining area, a large wooden table with a number of stools stood in the centre of the dark room. The only light came from a single candle in the centre of the table. They followed Scrooge through one of several doors that led from the common area into one of the servants' quarters. The room was very basic, featuring three single beds with a small white sheet draped across each of them pressed against the furthest wall and a wardrobe facing the door.

The room was fairly small, leaving barely enough room for the three friends and Scrooge to move. They were not used to living in lavish conditions by any standards. Having been abandoned from an early age, they spent the next twelve years of their life feeling like prisoners. Not that the orphanage was bad. They were quite fortunate having learned to read and write, and only receiving a beating a handful of times, but they each dreamed of adventure, something that they would never know.

They were also fortunate to have been offered a position with such a family. Marcus Mouse was a wealthy land owner and aristocrat. Having lived some twenty miles from Mouse Manor, Mickey would often see the rich in their fancy carriages passing through the village off to another one of the Mouse family's well known parties. He would always dream that one day he would attend one of these parties, dressed in the finest of suits, with a beautiful girl on his arm. He would eat the finest food, drink the most expensive wines, dance with the most attractive women and talk freely with the upper class and they would accept him as one of their own. But he knew that would never happen. Now the closest he would get to this dream would be to offer the guests more champagne or serving platters of steamed lobster and roasted duck at the latest soiree.

Scrooge's voice brought Mickey back to reality. "Now your uniforms are in the wardrobe. Get changed and I expect to see you cleaning the stables in five minutes. Am I understood?"

"Yes Mr McDuck." They chorused.

Scrooge slid past the three friends and out the door. Heading towards the wardrobe Mickey removed three uniforms handing Donald and Goofy one before changing. "So what d'ya think?"

"I don't like him."

"Donald."

"What?"

Mickey sighed as he pulled the white shirt over his head, tucking it into the black trousers. "I didn't mean him. I meant here. It's nice, right?"

"I guess so."

"Sure it is!" Goofy patted the duck on the back causing him to fall on his face as he tried to manoeuvre his flippers through the trousers.

"Come on gang, we may not have made the best first impression but let's get out there and show them what we're made of. We'll clean those stables till they're spotless, that'll sure impress Mr McDuck." Mickey helped Donald to his feet and pulled his arms through the loose waistcoat as they headed up the stairs towards the rest of the house.

As they walked through the narrow passage Mickey turned as he heard the sound of raised voices. Deciding not to let curiosity get the best of him he carried on walking. As they approached the stables they noticed three shovels leaning against the barn door.

"You don't think…" Goofy began.

"You mean we've got to…" Mickey stammered.

Sticking their heads through the door the three staggered away coughing, gasping for air and trying to get rid of the overwhelming stench that plagued the barn.

"We'll clean those stables till they're spotless, that'll sure impress Mr McDuck." Donald mimicked in his best Mickey Mouse voice. "Ahh phooey!"


	2. Ultimatum

Minnie sat in silence as her mother paced the floor in front of her. She was becoming impatient waiting for her husband to return before they continued this on-going argument with their daughter. So all Minnie could do was sit and wait. Glancing around the room, she sighed deeply; this time she was in big trouble.

"For goodness sake Minerva this is becoming ridiculous, when will you stop acting like such a child?" She snapped, startling the young girl.

"But Mother…"

"This is the ninth suitor that you have turned down. Nine men your father and I have chosen for you, all wealthy, all from good families and all would have made fine husbands."

"But…"

"But you always find something wrong with them and manage to drive them away. Do you have any idea how that makes us look, after all the effort your Father and I go through to find you a good husband? Well I've had enough Minerva! Enough of you and this ridiculous obsession with love!"

"But Mother…"

Before she could begin to defend herself the parlour doors slammed open revealing Minnie's Father, he looked furious. He stood in silence as he stared at the floor. Minnie rose from her seat and walked to the centre of the room, she turned to her Mother unsure of what to do but she just shook her head, jaw clenched and turned away from her daughter. Minnie knew she was on her own.

"Father?" Minnie whispered meekly.

His brought his fist down against a wooden table causing both women to jump. Minnie had never seen her father this mad. Over the past few months their arguments had become more and more frequent due to the fact that despite her parents best efforts Minnie still could not find a suitable husband. But after every argument, when he'd had time to calm down he would hug her, tell her he was sorry and that he loved her no matter what. But this time was different; Minnie knew that this time it had gone too far.

"How dare you," he breathed softly.

"Father I…"

"How dare you!" This time he shouted, earning another jump from Minnie and her mother. He crossed the room and grabbed Minnie's arms. His grip was tight; she could feel his nails breaking her skin. Although she was in pain she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out and met her Fathers glare. "I can't believe how immature you are Minerva. Most girls would be honoured that their parents would arrange a marriage to a man of such nobility. But you… you just throw it back in our faces. How could you be so stupid?"

He let go of her arms in an attempt to control his anger. Pacing the room he ran his fingers through his ears as he shook his head refusing to look at his daughter.

"He called me a fair profit in your business transaction." Minnie tried to make her voice sound as strong as possible. She didn't want to seem weak in her Fathers eyes, but she could feel a lump rising in the back of her throat. Her eyes started to sting with the tears she was holding back and breathing had suddenly become very difficult.

"So you threw water in his face?"

At the time Minnie felt perfectly justified in her actions. He had just insulted her by comparing her to something that should be traded, as if she were a possession, not a person. She sat in silence as her Father told her prospective husband about the fortune that she would inherit, as well as the amount of land she would succeed and how well respected the family were throughout the country. And the fact that they were discussing this 'business transaction' as her future husband called it infuriated Minnie all the more. So when he referred to is future wife as a 'fair profit' Minnie grabbed the closest thing to her, which happened to be a jug of fresh water, and threw it in his face. It took a few seconds for everyone to register what had just happened before the drenched man yelled and stormed out of the house followed closely by her father spluttering apologies.

"That is all a marriage is, business. We find you a suitable husband that will take care of you financially, provide security and stability and in return he receives a beautiful wife and becomes the legal heir to the estate. Love has nothing to do it. Do you think I loved your mother when I met her? No!"

Minnie heard a sharp breath from her side. She looked round in time to see her mother's pained expression, Minnie could see the hurt in her eyes at her father's statement. She quickly regained her composure and moved to her husband's side, linking her arm through his rubbing his hand to provide some comfort. "What your Father means to say is that love doesn't happen overnight, it takes time. It may seem strange, pledging to spend the rest of your life with someone you hardly know, but over time your feelings will grow and you'll learn to love him."

"And what if I don't? What if I spend the rest of my life miserable with a man that I don't love? You can't force me to marry someone against my will."

"Yes I can!" Her Father roared causing the tears Minnie had been fighting so hard to hold back roll down her cheeks. Her Father stepped towards her, softly placing his hand on her cheek he raised her head from the floor so that he was looking into her deep brown eyes. "Tomorrow night there will be a masquerade ball and there will be a number of eligible bachelors there. If you can find a suitable husband that your Mother and I approve of you can marry him. We won't argue so long as we can come to an arrangement that suits everyone. But if after the ball you still have not found a husband you _will_ marry who I say you marry."

The mouse offered his wife his arm leading her out of the parlour. As they reached the door Minnie found her voice asking her Father "And if I refuse?"

He froze to the spot and slowly turned around to look at his daughter. _How did I ever raise such an insolent child?_ He questioned silently. "Then you will no longer be a daughter of mine."

The doors slammed shut behind her parents. Minnie fell to her knees, loud sobs could be heard throughout the house as fresh tears streamed down her face. The two people who had loved and cared for her all her life were ready to turn their back on her. She knew that if she went through with the marriage she'd never be happy, she'd be living a lie, pretending to love someone she could barely tolerate. But if she refused she'd dishonour her family and lose them forever. She was torn between her obligation to please her family and her own happiness. One thing Minnie was certain of was that at this moment she'd never felt so alone.

She sat and cried for what felt like hours. When she thought she could cry no more Minnie took a deep breath and moved to the window. She stared at the low hills rising beyond the forest that surrounded the house. As a child Minnie would always sneak out of the house to play in those hills. Being from an upper class family she was expected to behave a certain way in order to learn how to become a young lady and fit into high society. There were times when all the pressure would become too much, sometimes Minnie just wanted to act like the child she was. So when her parents or her governess was distracted she would escape through the gardens and into the forest. There she could be free from all the expectations and regulations and just be herself. She could run and jump and play, do all the things she was never allowed to do when her parents were there. They were some of the happiest moments of her life.

Minnie smiled as she remembered how happy she was, even if it was only for an hour or so until they realised she was missing and came looking for her. In that moment Minnie forgot all about her parents and her impending marriage and decided that all she wanted was to go and see those hills again, to escape.

She crossed the room, grabbing her father's black cape she tied it loosely around her neck pulling the hood to cover her face. Quietly she opened the doors checking to see if anyone was outside. When she was sure she wouldn't be seen she dashed along the hallway and out the servants' entrance towards the stables.


	3. First Encounter

New chapter of Mouse Manor, next chapter might take a bit longer because i'm off on holiday this week (wooo) but I might try to post a small chapter before I go.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – First Encounter**

"Phew, all done." Donald sighed as he leaned on his shovel and wiped the sweat from his brow.

"See I told you it wouldn't be that hard, and the smell ain't so bad after a while."

"Speak for yourself."

Mickey chuckled, slapping his hand against the Duck's back. He pulled on the waistcoat he had taken off earlier leaving the top buttons of his shirt undone and his sleeves rolled below the elbow. The temperature outside was rising quickly and it was only going to get hotter as midday approached. As much as Mickey liked the outdoors the idea of cutting grass or tending the gardens all day in this heat made him wish for kitchen duty, although he'd probably regret thinking that after spending four hours cooked up inside peeling potatoes and washing dishes.

As Donald and Goofy made their way back towards the house, Mickey gathered up their shovels and rested them against the wall, turning round he placed his hands on his hips and surveyed the stable with a smile. The barn was spotless, not a grain of hay was out of place, there was no way Scrooge could find fault in their work, although he'd probably try.

The barn door swung open causing Mickey, Donald and Goofy to jump. Scrooge appeared in the doorway, an apprehensive look on his face as he inspected the boys' handiwork. The duck remained silent as he walked around the stables examining every detail looking for something they had missed. A knot tightened in Mickey's stomach as he and Donald exchanged a nervous glance. He didn't know why Scrooge made him feel so on edge, but he felt like his every action was being judged. He glanced up at Goofy biting his lower lip, but Goofy didn't seem fazed in the slightest. In a world of his own, his eyes roamed the barn as if uninterested by the older Duck's evaluation, before he settled on Mickey. He gave the mouse a lop sided grin before becoming distracted by the birds up in the rafters. Mickey chuckled to himself as he felt the tension ease away, something about Goofy always made him feel better.

"Well I see you boys have finished, and with time to spare, I have to say I'm impressed." Scrooge confessed as he inspected the barn. "Now bring the horses back inside. The master has just announced he's throwing a party tomorrow night and I'll need your help to prepare; making rooms up for guests, decorating the ballroom, that sort of thing."

"Yes Sir Mr McDuck." Goofy saluted, Scrooge raised an eyebrow as he looked the oversized dog up and down before shaking his head with an exasperated sigh and walking out of the stable muttering something about crazy orphans.

"Wow, a party, that's swell!" Mickey smiled as the three went to lead the horses back into their pen. "I've always dreamed about what it would be like to go to a fancy party, there'll be music a-and dancing. Gosh it's gonna be so much fun."

"If you think it's gonna be fun you're gonna be real disappointed." Donald said dryly as he untied the reins of one of the horses patting its long muzzle.

"Oh yeah?"

"Sure, we're there to work, you really think they're gonna look twice at us? Those rich folk are all the same, they don't even know we exist. So long as we keep the food and drink coming they don't even know we're there."

Goofy smiled sadly at Mickey before he and Donald took their horses back into the stable. Mickey sighed and rested his forehead against the horse stroking its neck. Who was he kidding of course he was going to be disappointed. Sure he got to go to a fancy party, but he was a servant. Donald was right those kind wouldn't look twice at a kid like Mickey.

The sound of someone running tore Mickey from his thoughts. He poked his head from behind the horse to see a cloaked figure untying one of the horses and galloping off into the forest.

"Hey! Come back here!" He jumped on the horse and pulled the reins. Having never ridden a horse before Mickey yelped as the horse took off after the thief. He cried out as the horse weaved in and out of trees, missing them by inches as the hooded figure came into view. Mickey's eyes stung as the cold air attacked his eyes causing them to water, he held on to the horse for dear life preying he didn't fall off. He was only a few feet from the hooded figure now, "Stop!" he yelled. The thief turned his head slightly noticing Mickey for the first time, but made a sharp left trying to outrun him.

Mickey had no control over his horse as it pursued the thief. As it jumped over a log that lay on the forest floor he barely managed to grab hold of the saddle in time as he was thrown from the horses back. His legs dragged painfully across ground, he could feel every branch and rock ripping his trousers and digging into his flesh. Refusing to give up he gathered all his strength, and groaned as he pulled himself up, resting his stomach across the seat and letting out an exasperated sigh.

The thief was now feet away from him. Mickey lifted himself into a crouch position on the saddle, steadying himself he waited for the right moment. The horses were level, Mickey dove onto the hooded figure tackling him to the ground and landing on top of him, knocking the wind out of him in the process. It took both of them a second to recover before they starting rolling around the floor struggling with one another.

"Ahhh, hold still would'ya." The thief was strong, fighting Mickey and trying to pull from his rough grasp. They struggled as Mickey tried pin the thief's arms above his head in an attempt to hold him until Goofy and Donald found them, but he didn't stop struggling. Forcing his forearm on his opponents neck in an attempt to stop the body writhing underneath him, he cried in pain as an elbow came into contact his jaw. Becoming more frustrated Mickey pushed down on the shoulders of the cloaked figure as hard as he could, causing the hood to fall back and revealing his opponents face for the first time. His jaw dropped at the sight before him.

A girl?

Oh but she was not just a girl. No, she was the most beautiful creature Mickey had ever seen. Sure he'd looked at girls before and could admire how pretty they were, but the girl that lay underneath him took his breath away. His heart raced and Mickey was sure it was about to beat right out of his chest, his head began to feel light and fuzzy, his palms started to sweat and he felt a strange sensation down in the pit of his stomach.

Underneath the large black cape she was dressed in the finest clothing he'd ever seen. She looked like a princess from a fairy-tale; the long pink dress moulded to the upper half of her torso, showing every inch of her petite figure. The scooping neckline was modest, covering enough of her chest so as not to be offensive, but just enough to entice Mickey. Feeling his breath quicken as perverted thoughts entered his head he forced his eyes back to her face. She had the most beautiful big brown eyes which were accentuated by her long thick lashes, her onyx skin looked so soft and smooth that Mickey wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch it. Her lips were slightly open, the two were so close he could feel her warm breath tickling his skin as she lay panting beneath him. And that's when he realised the compromising position they were in, Mickey lying on top of her with her hands pinned above her head and both gasping for air and looking very dishevelled. But Mickey couldn't pull himself away from the beauty lying underneath him.

"Ah… are ya alright?" Mickey stammered, he let go of her hands from the position above them and brushed his fingers along her flushed cheeks. Mickey could feel the heat radiating from her as he looked into her eyes.

Before she had a chance to respond the two were interrupted by the sound of shouting growing closer. Mickey panicked, what would happen to the girl if she was found? She could be arrested or worse. A million different scenarios played through his head, and all of them ended badly. He knew the right thing to do would be to hold her and hand her over to Scrooge, he would do what he thought was necessary.

He looked deep into her eyes searching for an answer, she was terrified and yet there was an innocence in her that he'd never seen before. Mickey felt overwhelmed with the need to protect the girl whatever the cost. He knew what he was doing was wrong but he couldn't let any harm come to her. Standing up he pulled the young girl to her feet, "Run." She looked at him in disbelief as her mouth formed a small o, she said nothing but Mickey saw the gratitude in her eyes. Giving his hand a quick squeeze she smiled before turning and running deeper into the forest. He continued to stare long after she was gone.

"Mickey!" Goofy's shouting brought Mickey from his trance.

He quickly looked around for any evidence the young girl had been there before calling them. "Over here fellas."

Donald, Goofy and Scrooge emerged from the trees, eyes darting in every direction, fists up ready to attack. Donald nearly fell over a rock hidden on the forest floor as he practiced throwing punches in the air. "Where is he? Let me at him!"

Scrooge sighed impatiently as he caught Mickeys' sheepish expression, "You let him get away?"

"Well I didn't_ let_ him get away." Mickey knew he was a terrible liar. Whenever he'd try to lie his hand would automatically reach up to rub the back of his neck, he'd stumble over his words and avoid eye contact at any cost. So he convinced himself he wasn't lying, he just wasn't exactly telling the truth, after all he didn't let _him_ get away, he let _her_ get away.

"Ha ha," he chuckled nervously and gulped. Why did this duck make him so darn nervous? "Well I tried to stop him but he was too strong and he got away. But I saved the horse." He added hopefully.

Scrooge cast a suspicious glare over the Mouse who tried his best not to rub his neck, stumble or break eye contact. Although not entirely convinced the duck sighed, "Aye alright. Grab those horses and back to the house with ye."

Scrooge led the way back through the dense trees followed by Donald and Goofy guiding the two horses. Mickey started to follow but hesitated casting one last glance in the direction the young girl had disappeared. Never in his life had he felt such a deep connection, something had happened between them, something he couldn't explain. It was like outside of that moment nothing else existed and nothing else mattered. He brought his fingers up to trace the sore spot on his jaw from where she'd elbowed him, smiling he turned to follow the others back to the manor.


	4. Realisation

I've got to be at the airport in 30 hours and I havn't even started packing yet, but as promised chapter 4 of Mouse Manor.

* * *

"Oh Daisy it was wonderful, the way he looked into my eyes, the way he held me against him, the way he swept me off my feet, the way he…"

"He tackled you to the ground from your horse, I'd hardly call that romantic." Daisy sighed pulling the strings on Minnie's corset tighter as she helped the young mouse change for evening meal. The handmaiden was shocked and excited when her friend first told her about the mysterious stranger she'd met, but that was six hours ago. Minnie had described every little detail over and over again, as they walked the gardens together, while she practiced piano, as she got her new dress fitted for tomorrow night's ball and even through Professor Von Drake's afternoon classes. And now Daisy was trying her best to control her frustration as she fastened the lacing on Minnie's dress so she wouldn't squeeze all the air out of the poor mouse's lungs.

"Oh but Daisy you weren't there. It's like destiny brought us together and now he'll come find me and we'll spend the rest of our lives together and…"

"You've known him for like five minutes and now you're talking about spending you're life with him!"

"Time doesn't matter when you're in love."

"Ohh yeah? What was his name?"

"Names don't matter when you're in love."

Exasperated, Daisy groaned looking to the ceiling, praying for strength. Maybe squeezing a little air out of her lungs wouldn't be so bad, she could say her hands slipped, she pulled a little too tightly, no one will ever know. "Well who knows, maybe lover boy will show up tomorrow, ask for your hand, you'll live happily ever after, and I'll finally get some peace."

Minnie gasped at the thought of her mysterious stranger attending the party, "Do you really think he'll be there?"

Daisy raised her eyes as she finished fastening the lace on the mouse's dress. She really did love her mistress, but sometimes she'd try her patience. The two had been friends ever since they were children when her mother was Minnie's mothers' handmaiden. They had grown up together and Minnie had never seen Daisy as a servant but as her equal, a friend she could always turn to. So when Daisy's mother passed away when she was fourteen, Minnie begged her parents not to send Daisy away and to let her stay with them. Reluctantly her parents agreed, hiring Daisy as Minnie's personal handmaiden. She had a great deal to thank Minnie for, a lot of people wouldn't have cared what happened to the young orphan, but Minnie was different; she was so caring and compassionate, she was the greatest friend a girl could have. And it was for these reasons Daisy controlled her temper trying not to snap at the loved up mouse.

Linking Daisy's arm, Minnie skipped out of her bed chamber and down the stairs towards the dining room.

"Good evening, Mother, Father." Minnie kissed her parents on the cheek before taking her place for dinner. The older mice exchanged a confused glance. Normally Minnie's moods lasted a few days, and given the argument they had this morning they assumed dinner was going to be very awkward, but it appeared the girl had forgotten all about the incident. Instead she was acting very peculiar, eyes glazed over singing something about a day her prince will come.

"Erm…Minerva dear, is everything alright?"

Minnie snapped out of her daydream, "Oh yes of course. I've just been thinking and you're right, I should get married. And who knows maybe he'll be here tomorrow night." She smiled before getting that same glazed look in her eyes.

Taking her change of heart as a good sign, Marcus took his wife's hand and brought it to his lips. "See I told you she'd come around. Scrooge send out the dinner would you."

"Aye sir. Alright lads, now remember just like I showed ya."

The kitchen door opened behind Minnie, who was now daydreaming about her first dance with her mysterious stranger, as the three friends carried the meals to the table. Goofy and Donald placed the dish in front of the Lord and Lady before bowing and moving to stand next to Scrooge. Goofy gave thumbs up to Scrooge who'd had great difficulty earlier teaching the clumsy dog posture and grace at the expensive of a few dozen plates and many wine glasses. The old duck sighed shaking his head before massaging his temples; he certainly had his work cut out with these three.

Mickey took his time walking to the table, his mind was elsewhere, he'd been unable to get the image of the girl out of his head all day. What he wouldn't give to see that beautiful face again. His eyes glazed over again as he laid the plate down in front of the Mouse's daughter. Before he had a chance to turn away she faced him and their eyes locked. The two mice froze in place their eyes wide, jaws to the floor, and neither moving or even breathing.

Minnie watched as the young waiters face turned from confusion to understanding to shock. His face had suddenly turned deathly white and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. Her body was telling her that she needed to breathe but her brain was not responding as realisation dawned on her. Her mysterious stranger was one of her servants? '_Oh my, Father's going to kill me.'_

'_I am so fired. The beautiful young girl is the master's daughter? Oh this is bad, this is so bad!'_ Panic took over as Mickey thought about all the things Lord Mouse would do to him when he finds out he'd attacked his daughter then spent all day fantasising about her, but he didn't need to know that last part. Mickey realised that they'd been staring at each other, neither one moving, for about ten seconds. He should do something, anything, to try and make the situation less awkward and embarrassing but he physically couldn't move.

"Ahem" Scrooge coughed giving Mickey a stern look and snapping both mice out of their trance.

"Oops, sorry." The flustered mouse moved to stand next to Goofy and Donald who looked confused by the staring contest they'd just witnessed between their friend and Lord Mouse's daughter.

The only people who hadn't noticed the exchange was Minnie's parents who were busy discussing arrangements for the following night's ball. "Scrooge more wine if you please."

"Don't worry Mr McDuck I'll get it." Goofy took a bottle from the wine rack and inserted the corkscrew. He pulled for a few seconds but the cork appeared to be stuck. Flexing his arm Goofy tried again pulling harder this time, still nothing. Placing the bottle between his legs he grabbed the corkscrew with both hands and pulled as hard as he could. Donald smirked trying to supress his laughter but Mickey was completely unaware of the situation as he and Minnie exchanged awkward glances across the room.

"For heaven's sake give it here lad!"

"Almost…got it…" With one final pull the cork came loose and hit Scrooge square on the beak as wine sprayed all over. The duck turned red and began to shake with anger, trying so hard to control his temper in front of his master. Donald doubled over crying with laughter while Mickey and Minnie were still fixated on each other oblivious to what was going on around them. "Gawrsh, sorry about that Mr McDuck, I'll clean it up right away."

"Mother, Father, may I be excused?"

"Yes of course." Minnie could have sworn she saw her Father trying to supress a smile as the clumsy waiter attempted to wipe wine from the butlers face and clothes. As she rose from her chair she faced the mouse and glanced towards the kitchen door. He nodded in understanding and snuck out of the door leading to the kitchen while Scrooge was distracted.

To avoid suspicion Minnie walked out of the dining room as if she was returning to her room before making her way to the servants corridor. She had no idea what she was going to say the young waiter but she couldn't just pretend like nothing happened. She felt so stupid for allowing herself to think that the handsome stranger was her prince charming, the one who would take her away and save her from this arranged marriage. He seemed perfect in every way, his amazing good looks, his voice like velvet, the way he touched her and how he looked at her like she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen. But this couldn't happen. She was a lady, an aristocrat, and although her title meant very little to her she knew that a relationship with him would dishonour and disgrace her family. She knew what she had to do. She had to go in there and tell him she appreciated what he did for her but it meant nothing, they were nothing. But if it meant nothing why was her heart aching at the thought of what she was about to do?

"Um Minnie where are you going?"

Minnie stopped in her tracks, slowly turning around to see her friend looking at her suspiciously. "Oh Daisy." How could she have forgotten about Daisy? Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks Minnie tried to think of some excuse to get rid of her friend. "I was just going to um… to….t-t- to get some water. Would you mind running me a bath?"

Daisy didn't look at all convinced as she eyed the mouse up and down. "You sure you don't want me to get that for you?"

"No!" Minnie cried a bit too abruptly. Seeing Daisy's surprised look she straightened her dress and cleared her through trying to act naturally. "I mean er… no it's fine I can do it."

"Ok, one bath coming up." Minnie watched as Daisy climbed the staircase and waited till she was out of sight. She felt bad for lying to her friend, but she'd explain it all to her later. Shaking her head Minnie focused on what she came to do. Pushing the kitchen door open she saw the handsome mouse leaning against the counter with his head in his hands. When the door shut he looked up, his face wrought with worry.

Pushing himself off the counter Mickey walked towards the girl. "Look I'm real sorry about today I just…" Before he had a chance to finish Minnie took his hand and dragged him to the back of the kitchen behind the pantry where they couldn't be seen by passers-by.

"First off, I just want to say thanks, for letting me go and not telling anyone about what happened."

"Um… you're welcome."

"I know you could have gotten in a lot of trouble if Scrooge found out and I appreciate what you did for me. But I…"

"If you don't mind me asking, why were you trying to steal your own horse?"

Minnie was caught off guard by his question. She wanted to get the speech over with as quickly and as painlessly as possible, she hadn't expected him to question her. "I… I just needed to get away, to get out of the house."

"You were trying to escape?"

"Yes. No! I mean, I just wanted some time away from everything, it's like I can't think when I'm in this house. I wanted to get out into the forest so I could be myself and not this." She raised her hands indicating to fancy dress.

She should have told him to mind his own business, that it wasn't his place, but there was something about his eyes. An understanding and compassion that made her feel like she could open up, tell him how she felt without fear of being judged. As she looked into his eyes Minnie forgot all about the reason she came. Her intention to thank him and dismiss any feelings she had for him was forgotten.

"Miss, if ya…."

"Minnie." She corrected.

"Minnie," she could have sworn she saw him blush as he repeated her name. "If ya don't mind me asking what are ya running away from?"

Minnie took a deep breath feeling a lump rise in her throat as she thought back to the events of that morning. "My parents are forcing me into an arranged marriage. They pick suitors for me but I just can't bring myself to marry someone I don't love. This morning my parents had enough and said that if I don't decide on a husband at the ball tomorrow they'll chose one for me. And if I refuse then I-I.."

Minnie bit hard on her lip trying to hold back the tears. She shouldn't be telling him all this, it was very inappropriate to talk about her affairs in such a way. But his eyes showed such concern that she couldn't stop.

And what he did next surprised Minnie. He reached his arms around her and pressed her body tightly against his. At first Minnie didn't know how to react so she stood there arms frozen down by her side struggling to breath. Once she got her senses back she encircled her arms around his lower back and pulled him closer. He cradled her head with one hand gently rubbing the nape of her neck while the other rested firmly on her hip. Minnie was unsure how long they stood like this but it felt so good to just be held.

"No one can make ya do anything ya don't want to." He breathed into her neck sending shivers down Minnie's spine.

Mickey pulled back, placing his fingers under her chin, he tilted her head up and looked deep into her eyes. He gently wiped her tears away with his thumb and smiled weakly at her. Minnie knew she should walk away, go back to her room and forget this ever happened, but instead she rested her hand against his cheek. His eyes darted down to her mouth as he leaned in closer. Closing her eyes her lips trembled and parted slightly. He was so close she could feel his warm breath against her lips.

"Right that's it! I've had enough!"

The two jumped apart as Scrooge and Goofy entered the kitchen. Thankfully they were hidden behind the pantry so they didn't witness the almost kiss. _'Why couldn't they have been a minute later?'_ Mickey cursed silently, seeing the same disappointment and anger in Minnie's face as they awkwardly looked at one another.

"Just stay in here, stay outta my way, and do not break anything or so help me I will send you back to that orphanage faster than ya can say ah-hyuck!"

The kitchen door slammed leaving Goofy standing hunched over in the middle of the kitchen. Mickey felt a pang of guilt knowing how easy Goofy's feelings were hurt. He wanted to comfort his friend but right now he needed to get Minnie out of the kitchen before Scrooge realised he was gone. Taking her hand they tip toed from behind the pantry, making sure Goofy couldn't see them, and headed towards the servants corridor.

"And another thing!"

Mickey fell to the floor taking Minnie with him as Scrooge entered the kitchen. Luckily they'd managed to hide behind the counter in the centre of the room before the butler had seen them. But now Mickey and Minnie's noses were pressed against each other as she lay on top of him, straddling his hips as her hands rested on his chest. Both mice blushed at the sudden closeness but neither made any attempt to move in fear of being caught.

"When you find that mouse friend of yours tell him to get his backside out here and clean up these dishes."

The kitchen door slammed shut again. Minnie waited a few seconds before lifting herself off Mickey and poking her head over the top of the counter. Goofy's back was turned as he washed the dishes humming to himself. The door leading to the servants' corridor was only ten feet away, but there was no cover between the counter and the door, if Scrooge came back there'd be no hiding from him. Mickey squeezed Minnie's hand in reassurance as the two darted as quickly and silently as possible to the door.

Casting a glance over his shoulder to check Goofy hadn't seen them, Mickey opened the door and ushered Minnie into the hallway. Realising she forgotten to ask one very important question she pressed her foot against the door stopping it from closing.

"Wait, you didn't tell me your name."

Taking her hand in his, he bent low, pressing his lips against her knuckles allowing them to linger for a few seconds, his eyes never leaving hers. Pulling back he grinned from ear to ear at the dazed expression on Minnie's face, proud of the fact that he was the cause of it. "It's Mickey."

He returned to the kitchen leaving Minnie alone in the corridor. "Mickey." She sighed his name, her eyes half shut at the pleasure a simple kiss on the hand had given her. It took a long minute to regain her composure before she made her way back to her bedroom. No doubt Daisy would be waiting impatiently, curious to know why it had taken so long to get a glass of water. Minnie giggled knowing full well that the bath would be very cold after Daisy's interrogation.


	5. Confessions

Mickey was relieved he'd managed to retain his cool calm exterior long enough to make it back to the solitude of the kitchen. He wanted to ensure that he'd leave an impression on her; he wanted her to know that he wasn't just a poor orphan that fumbles over his words and can't look a pretty girl in the eyes, he could be suave and sophisticated. He wanted to make her heart pound and her head spin, just like she'd done to him the first time he laid his eyes on her. He wanted to make sure that when she left to return to her room she'd lay awake all night thinking about him. And if the expression on her face was any indication of the pleasure he'd given through a kiss on the hand, he knew he'd been successful, she certainly wouldn't sleep tonight. The way her eyes glazed over, the way her cheeks reddened as he pressed his lips against her hand, the way she stood frozen with her mouth open as he turned to leave.

But Mickey could only keep up his cool exterior for so long. Once the door was closed behind him his legs gave way and he fell to the floor. Lying on his back he stared at the ceiling, his breath coming out in short pants, his eyes showing the same glassy look Minnie had in the corridor. He hadn't even heard Goofy asking if he was alright until his face was inches from his pulling back his drooping eyelids.

The rest of the night was a daze. Mickey helped Goofy and Donald clean the kitchen and dining room, Scrooge gave them a list of jobs they'd perform in preparation for the ball before telling them to get some rest ahead of the big day tomorrow. Overcome with exhaustion, Donald and Goofy fell asleep as soon as they returned to their quarters leaving Mickey alone with his thoughts.

He knew what he was doing was wrong, once he found out she was the daughter of Lord Mouse he should have apologised and hoped she didn't try to get him fired. But the way she spoke about her arranged marriage, how she felt like she wasn't herself, how she wanted to escape, all he wanted was to hold her and promise her that everything would be alright. He was filled with that need to protect her again, just like he had when they'd first met and he helped her escape. He hadn't even meant to try to kiss her, but they fit perfectly in one another's embrace, he saw longing in her eyes, desire, and the way she stroked his cheek and the feel of her warm breath against his skin he couldn't help himself. Scrooge interrupting them at that moment was probably a sign, a sign to stop, a sign not to get involved. But as Mickey lay awake in bed thinking about Minnie he knew that there was no chance that either one of them could walk away now.

Tomorrow he would tell his friends, it was only right they knew. If he and Minnie were going to see each other he couldn't hide it from his friends, he may even need their help at some point. He didn't know exactly what he was going to tell them as he didn't know himself what this thing between them was, or what would happen, or what he wanted to happen. Mickey shook his head and rolled onto his side, he was overcomplicating things, he just needed to explain everything that had happened. Mickey closed his eyes, how he wished he could hold her again, feel her body pressed against his as they she caressed his cheek. He wondered what would have happened if Scrooge hadn't interrupted them. One thing Mickey was sure of was that he certainly wouldn't sleep tonight.

* * *

The three had been working tirelessly all day along with the other staff preparing for tonight's masquerade ball. The floors had been swept, moped and waxed, fresh bedding had been placed in each guest room, and now Mickey, Donald and Goofy were sat in the ball room polishing hundreds of wine and champagne glasses. This was the first chance Mickey had the others alone all day and was struggling to begin explaining about his encounters with Minnie. He'd tried a few times, his mouth would open and the two would look at him expectantly but no words would come out. It shouldn't be this hard, the three were best friends, they told each other everything. Maybe he was just overthinking too much, maybe if he just came out and said it. Looking around to check they were alone he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, clearing his mind.

"I met a girl!" Donald and Goofy looked up surprised by their friend's random outburst. "I saw her out in the forest, she's the one that stole the horse. I know I said the thief got away but I caught her a-and she looked so scared I didn't wanna just hand her over to Scrooge, who knows what mighta happened. So I let her go. I'm sorry I didn't tell ya's earlier but I was still trying ta make sense of it, and I didn't wanna get you guys in trouble."

Mickey sighed, relieved he'd managed to get the weight off his chest. He looked up to see Donald and Goofy's expressionless faces looking back at him, had they even heard a word he'd just said?

"Um guys?"

Goofy was the first to break the silence as his face turned to confusion. "Well gwarsh Mickey you could have just told us, we wouldn'ta said nuttin to Scrooge."

"Are you crazy? You could'a got us fired! And what, for a girl you ain't never gonna see again?"

"Acually.." Mickey gave a nervous smile as he removed the glass Donald was polishing from his hand just in case his temper flared. He wasn't sure if he would drop it in shock, shatter it from gripping too tightly or decide to hit him over the head with it for being stupid.

"Umm there's something else as well" the two looked at Mickey expectantly as he mumbled no louder than a whisper. "Sh-she's umm… well she's the M-Mouse's daughter."

"Ah-hyuck that's funny almost sounded like ya said she was the Mouse's daughter."

When Mickey looked up with a solemn expression on his face Goofy realised that he had in fact heard his friend correctly. Mickey sighed placing his hands in his pockets as he looked apologetically at his friends.

"When I saw her at dinner yesterday I couldn't believe it. But while you kept Scrooge umm… distracted, we talked. She ain't happy here and her folks are making her get married. I just wanna be there for her, she doesn't deserve to be miserable, married to some guy for the sake of keeping her folks happy."

Goofy placed a hand on Mickey shoulder offering him a comforting smile. He shouldn't have been surprised by his understanding; Goofy was the kindest hearted person in the world. Mickey returned his smile enjoying the tender moment between the two friends, until quacks of laughter snapped them from their thoughts. Donald was doubled over the table clutching his stomach, Mickey exchanged a questioning glance with Goofy before moving closer to the duck.

"You ok Donald?"

"Good one Mickey, you really had me going." When Mickey's expression turned to confusion Donald's laughter began to subside. "Aww c'mon you don't expect us to believe you met the Mouse's kid in a forest stealing her own horse, and she told ya she's sick of her poor little rich girl life. And now what? You wanna run away, marry her ya'self?"

"It's the truth!" Mickey stormed up to Donald, their face's inches apart. How could he accuse him of making something like this up? He clenched his fists by his sides, glaring at his friend as anger washed over him.

"Please, I bet she doesn't even know you're alive."

"Alright that's it-"

"Mickey!"

The sound of her voice was enough to calm every cell in his body. He turned to face the beauty that was standing in the doorway, was it possible that she became more beautiful every time he saw her? Today she was wearing a lilac gown, the corset hugged every inch of her slender figure showing off her every curve until it flared off at her hips and fell to the floor. Mickey watched in awe as she glided towards him their eyes never leaving one another's. As she got closer he reached out his arms to take her in his embrace closing his eyes, when his nose collided with a hand stopping him in his place. He was surprised to see a female duck standing between the two her arms outstretched keeping them apart.

"Nu-huh not gonna happen."

"But Daisy…"

"No but's. Now come on we'll practice your waltz in the drawing room."

"Wait a minute. You mean you two really _are_ together?" Donald shook his head in disbelief at the scene before him.

"Told ya so." Mickey mocked as he stuck his tongue out.

"No they are not together. She's going to meet a nice _rich_ man tonight, and they're going to get married, and we'll have no more of this whole Lady Servant forbidden love crap." Daisy turned to glare at Minnie who smiled guiltily as she tried to edge closer to Mickey.

"What, so Mickey's not good enough for her?" To say Mickey was surprised at his friends change of heart would be an understatement. A minute ago he was calling him a liar saying that he'd made the whole thing up and now he was defending him. Mickey was about to jump in when he felt Minnie take his hand, she smiled and nodded towards an open door on the other side of the room. As Donald and Daisy continued to argue the two snuck out undetected into a large room closing the door behind them.

The room was filled with beautiful paintings and sculptures, but the thing that got Mickey's attention was the grand piano in the corner that looked out onto the gardens. Every Sunday the kids from the orphanage would go to the local church for service, Mickey loved to watch the organist play, the way his hands moved effortlessly across the keys, the beautiful sounds the instrument produced. Sitting down at the stool he traced his fingers lightly over the ivory. Maybe after years of watching the organist his subconscious would guide him and he'd be able to play. Spreading his fingers apart Mickey placed them on the keys and pressed gently. The noise that followed could only be described as dreadful, Mickey moved to press his hands to his ears in an attempt to block the noise. Hearing a soft giggle behind him Mickey turned to see Minnie by his side.

"What you think you can do better?"

"Here let me show you." Mickey was about to get up to give his seat when she sat down on his knee. A hundred different emotions swept through him at once, unsure of which emotion to act on Mickey sat as still as possible as Minnie placed her fingers on top of his and began to play guiding their hands across the keys. The tune was simple yet beautiful, a classical piece she'd no doubt learnt from her tutors. Mickey relaxed deciding that he should enjoy the moment, he rested his head on her shoulder watching their hands move so gracefully together.

"See you're not so bad."

"I have an excellent teacher."

The two continued to play for some time. Allowing his mind, and tail, to wander Mickey heard Minnie gasp as his tail wrapped around her own stroking and teasing her. He gave her a sly grin knowing full well the effect he was having on her. Well two can play that game; Minnie turned her head ever so slightly and began nibbling the tip of Mickey's ear causing him to take a sharp intake of breath. It wasn't until she wrapped her hands around his waist bringing them closer together that Mickey realised that his hands were still moving.

"Hey I'm playing."

"I knew you could do it."

"Like I said, I have an excellent teacher." The two laughed watching his hands move over the keys as Minnie snuggled closer to Mickey and rested her head on his shoulder. The moment would have been perfect had two very angry ducks not interrupted.

"Minnie Mouse get off him and get your butt over here right now!"

Knowing there was no point in arguing Minnie lifted herself up groaning at her friend's lousy timing. Stopping she turned to look at Mickey "You'll be here tonight right?"

"Wouldn't miss it."

Leaning down she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek. As she pulled back she giggled at his dazed expression and caressed the spot she kissed. "Great, next I'll teach you how to dance." She skipped over to Daisy who was visibly fuming after her argument with Donald and took her arm as the two went to prepare for the ball.

"Gwarsh Donald, I think her tempers worse than yours."

"I do not have a temper!"

The sound of something hitting the floor behind them made Donald and Goofy turn around. Mickey was lying face up on the ground with his legs still placed on the piano stool unaware that he'd fallen. Donald groaned making his way back to the ballroom leaving an amused Goofy to pick up the lovesick mouse.

"C'mon Romeo we got a job to do."


	6. Masquerade

Sorry the update took so long, had a couple of busy weeks, anyway hope you're enjoying the story.

* * *

Minnie could feel the guests staring at her as she and Daisy stood on the outskirts of the floor watching the couples waltz in time to the music. At least she was trying to watch them but she found it difficult to focus because of the people nodding at her out the corner of her eye and whispering about her as if she wasn't there. Of course she had expected this, gossip spread among the high class like wildfire. Even now as she concentrated on the music and the dancing she could still hear them whispering about her.

"That's the seventh suitor she's rejected-"

"Threw water in his face-"

"Need to learn to control her-"

"She's a disgrace to her family-"

Minnie could feel the anger rising inside her causing her fists to clench and her teeth to grind as she tried to supress her emotions. Now was not the time to cause a scene by storming out of her own party, instead she decided to fixate on the music and try to block out everything else around her. Closing her eyes she focused on the music, The Blue Danube if she wasn't mistaken, it was such a beautiful piece. She imagined Mickey striding across the room and taking her hand, leading her to the floor where they would look into one another's eyes and hold each other close as they let the music take them away. For a second she was so entranced she forgot all about the guests and their cruel gossiping until a voice from behind snapped her back to reality.

"What good is a daughter who refuses to marry? After all Marcus needs a man to run his estate when he's gone, not a woman. Why if she was mine I would have disowned her already."

Hearing their laughs Minnie felt overcome with frustration, grabbing Daisy by the arm she practically dragged her to the buffet table glaring at the man who made the malicious comment as she stormed past any guests in her path. "You'd think with these stupid masks on no one would recognise you."

"Just ignore them, by the end of the night it'll be old news and they'll find something else to gossip about. Now how about we get some more champagne, huh? Where's that stupid waiter?"

Besides Daisy's company, the only thing that made the party tolerable was the young mouse that was busy placing glasses of champagne on Donald's tray. She was still unsure how she felt about Mickey, all she knew was that she'd never felt this way about anyone before. As soon as he walked in a room it lit up, whenever she saw his face her heart raced, whenever Daisy mentioned his name her cheeks would blush. And she loved the thrill of it all; the fact that their relationship was forbidden and they could get caught made it all the more exciting. Even tonight in a room full of high class snobs watching her every move she couldn't resist playing their dangerous little game. It started off small, taking a glass of champagne every time he walked past as an excuse to talk to him, next she stroked his hand as he passed her a glass nearly causing him to drop his tray, then last time she leant in close before gently taking his ear between her teeth and nibbling on it. To anyone watching it would have looked like she was simply whispering in his ear but his expression betrayed him, his whole body turned rigid as his eyes widened and his jaw clenched shut, his face turned bright red as he mumbled something about helping Donald before making a beeline for the kitchen. He was so cute when he was flustered, even now as he noticed Minnie watching him from across the room he blushed feverously.

"Look at him over there, just talking away, you wouldn't think he's supposed to be working."

"Mhmm." Minnie agreed not actually listening to Daisy, she was too busy trying to think of other ways to make Mickey nervous. Maybe next time he walked past she would try stroking the tip of his tail and see what happened, or was that too cruel?

"I'll bet Scrooge won't be happy to know people are going thirsty while he just stands there like he's got nothing better to do."

"Uhuh."

"Gosh he's so annoying-"

"He's so handsome-"

"Rude-"

"Sweet-"

"Obnoxious-"

"Funny-"

"The most frustrating, argumentative, irritating person I've ever met."

"And so cute."

"Yes. No! No, no, no, no, no! No!" Minnie giggled as Daisy shook her head back and forth in denial.

"Hope I'm not interrupting."

Minnie turned around sharply to see a large mouse towering over her. She could swear she'd seen him before at parties unsuccessfully trying to flirt with every girl around, his lanky form and large front teeth made him stand out. He must have heard that her parents were trying to find her a suitable husband and decided to try his luck. Groaning Minnie cast a glance at Daisy for an excuse to escape. "Well actually-"

"Great, the name's Mortimer, Mortimer Mouse, but I'm sure you've heard of me."

Grabbing her wrist he bent forward to try and place a kiss on her hand. Feeling her stomach turn Minnie grimaced as she tried to pull her hand from his grasp. "No actually I hav-."

"Sure you have, my family owns BLOT, Britain's Luxury Oil Trade, the largest producer of coal in the whole country."

"Wait, BLOT? You mean you own those mines that force those poor children to work for next to nothing? Sending them down into those dark claustrophobic tunnels where there's barely any room to breathe and people are dying every day from starvation, suffocation, explosions and no one does anything to try and stop it. That BLOT?"

Minnie couldn't restrain herself. She'd heard of so many young children being sent to those mines to support their family because they had no other option. Sending your child to work in the mines was like signing a death warrant, most only lasted six months and if they did manage to survive they were plagued with illness for the rest of their short lives. How could someone allow children to work in such conditions? But Mortimer didn't seem fazed at all by Minnie's anger, beaming back at her like he hadn't heard a word she'd said.

"See you have heard of me. Now how about a dance?"

"I don't think-"

"Great!" Minnie didn't even have time to protest before Mortimer pulled her towards him. One hand kept hers in a steel grip while the other rested against her lower back pressing their bodies together just a little too close for Minnie's liking. He practically dragged her around the floor, moving quickly and stepping out of time, Minnie groaned as she noticed people watching them and chuckling to themselves. This couldn't possibly get any worse she thought as she placed Mortimer's hand on her hip as he once again tried to squeeze her rear.

* * *

"Right I'll take the buffet table, you take the floor."

"How come I've gotta do the floor?"

"Ok then you take the buffet table and I'll take the floor. I'm sure Daisy's just dying ta see ya."

"Actually the floor ain't so bad."

"Wait, where's Minnie?" He could swear he'd seen her and Daisy standing by the food a second ago. Quickly scanning the room his heart sank to the pit of his stomach as he saw her dancing with another mouse, a taller, richer and handsomer mouse. His entire body felt numb. How could he have been so stupid to think a girl like Minnie could ever care for a guy like him? She was using him, leading him on, waiting for someone better to come along so she could tear out his heart and stamp on it while she flaunted another man in front of his face. The other man who was now parading her around the floor like she was some sort of trophy, examining every inch of her beautiful body with that perverted look in his eyes while she glared back at him frowning. Wait, why was she frowning? Now he was closer Mickey could see the frustration in her eyes as she tried to pull from the man's grasp and stop his advances. '_How dare he touch my Minnie',_ he could feel the anger flowing through him, unable to stop himself he stormed towards the couple but was quickly stopped by Daisy who grabbed hold of his arm pulling him back.

"Woah woah woah. What do you think you're doing? You can't just go out there and break them up, are you crazy?"

"I gotta do something!" Pulling his arm from her grasp he was stopped again as she moved directly in his path.

"You can't just run out there and pull him off her, you'll get fired."

"So what I can't do nuttin, I just gotta sit here and watch?"

"I didn't say that." Daisy's face contorted into a mischievous grin that should have caused Mickey concern, but right now he was too worried about Minnie to care. Grabbing his hand, Daisy dragged Mickey from the ballroom as she quickly formulated a plan.

* * *

"So I hear you dumped that schmuck of a fiancé."

"He wasn't my fiancé, I didn't actually agree to marry him."

"His loss, but I happen to think you'd make a perfect wife." Minnie didn't even have time to react before Mortimer spun her around pressing her hand against his chest and dipping her so their faces were only inches apart. "What d'ya say doll, you think we could come to some sorta arrangement?"

"Absolutely not!"

Minnie pushed hard against his chest forcing them back upright. His face froze for a second before he began chuckling. "Well ha-cha-cha aren't you a feisty one." Bringing his face down to her ear Minnie had to fight the urge to be sick as his breath teased her neck. "I like it."

"May I cut in?"

"Yes! Wha- M-M-Mick-." She should have recognised his voice straight away but she was too relieved to get away from Mortimer to notice. As soon as she turned around she knew it was him, even disguised in a tail coat, top hat and mask. He blended in so well with all of the upper class no one had even noticed the likeness between him and the young waiter who had mysteriously disappeared.

"Surprise." He grinned seeing the look of shock on her face and how easily he had made her flustered. Taking her hand in his he shot Mortimer a cold glare and led them to the centre of the floor. He lowered one hand to rest on her waist while the other held her shaking hand, unlike Mortimer his touch was gentle, delicate. His feet began to move in time with the music, leading Minnie around the floor, never missing a step, she was quite surprised that someone from such a poor background could dance so elegantly.

"W-What are you doing?"

"Well ya said ya'd teach me to dance and seen as ya've got this whole masquerade thing goin' on I thought I'd take ya up on yer offer."

"You can't be here, what if somebody recognises you."

"No one'll recognise me. Besides I had ta do somethin', the guy was practically forcing himself on ya."

"So you decided to play dress up?"

"This was Daisy's idea. Mine involved knockin' that guy's teeth out and showin' everyone here that yer my girl and no stuck up fancy jerk is gonna take ya away."

"Your girl? I like the sound of that." Minnie purred softly as she lowered her head under Mickey's chin and began nuzzling his neck. Closing his eyes he slowly lowered both his hands to rest on her lower back while Minnie arms reached around his neck pulling him even closer so there was no room between the two of them. The couple just held each other swaying in time to the slow music, not caring that all eyes in the room were on them and their shocking display of affection. Donald and Daisy were too stunned by their friends' shameless behaviour to notice a third duck sneak up behind them.

"What's going on here?"

Mickey's whole body tensed as he heard that familiar Scottish accent only ten feet behind him. Even with the mask covering half of his face Scrooge would still recognise him. How could he have been so stupid to listen to Daisy? _'Just put these on, no one will recognise you, go ask her to dance or something and get out as quick as you can, but don't draw attention to yourself._'

Minnie became worried as she saw a look of panic cross her partners face. "What, what is it?"

"Scrooge."

"What?"

"Scrooge."

"Where?"

"Scrooge."

Glancing over Mickey's shoulder Minnie could see the butler eyeing the two suspiciously. She had to get Mickey out of here before Scrooge realised the identity of her dance partner. "You see where Goofy is over there by Mother and Father?" Mickey nodded with a grimace as he saw the look of shock on her parents face at seeing their daughter practically felt up in front of every elite member of society. "There's a door hidden behind a curtain it'll take us back to the foyer, lead us over there." Nodding he placed his hand on Minnie's waist again leading them into a waltz. The two moved gracefully around the floor with the other couples until they reached Minnie's parents. Her Mother's face was one of absolute embarrassment, while her Father just looked furious. Ignoring her parents cries she took Mickey's hand and darted towards the door before they could stop her.

"Quickly go!" Minnie placed her hands on Mickey's chest and pushed him towards the corridor leading back to the kitchen. No doubt her parents were right behind ready to reprimand them for causing such a scene. She had to get him out of here before they realised who he was, but Mickey wouldn't budge.

"I can't just leave you to deal with them."

"It'll be worse if they see you now go, I'll be fine I promise."

Hearing footsteps grow closer behind the door, Mickey took one last look at her before turning to run down the corridor pulling the tail coat, top hat and mask off as he went. He felt terrible for leaving her, it was his job to protect her, he shouldn't let her face them alone, after all the whole thing was his fault. But she was right, he would only make things worse if he stayed. He just hoped that he didn't get her in too much trouble.

No sooner had he turned the corner when he nearly collided with a very angry looking rabbit. "Watch it will ya! Hey, where did ya find those?" Mickey looked down to the stolen clothes draped across his arms as panic set in.

"W-well I… you see I-I-"

"I can't believe you found them I've been looking everywhere. Ortensia, this waiter found my coat, you ready to go?"

"Sure thing Ozzie, the carriage is waiting."

Mickey recovered enough to help the rabbit into his tail coat and handed over the top hat and mask. He noticed the name Oswald L Rabbit sewn into the jacket as he pulled a thick wallet out of his pocket and handed Mickey a few notes. "Oh Lord Oswald you really don't have to-"

"No no I insist, take it."

Mickey smiled graciously at the rabbit as he stuffed the money in his trouser pocked. Taking his wife's hand Oswald led them towards their carriage before glancing back at the young waiter who was now sat against the wall with his head in his hands. Something about him seemed so familiar, almost like he'd seen his face before but just couldn't remember where or when. Sliding in the carriage beside his wife, he draped one arm over her shoulder pulling her head against his chest and closing his eyes. Feeling the steady rise and fall of her chest, Oswald put all thoughts of the young waiter to the back of his mind and snuggled up to his wife as he enjoyed the long journey home.


	7. Arrangement

So my mam's just finished reading Fifty Shades of Grey and she started telling me all about this new thing called fanfiction she's just discovered. Dunno if you've heard of it but apparently it's this site where people write erotic stories about Twilight characters and if they get enough reviews it gets published. After I finished facepalming I tried to explain that not all fanfiction is quite as graphic as Fifty Shades and it certainly isn't all based on Twilight, but then who am I to argue when she saw it on a documentary.

Anyway hope you enjoy the new chapter, i'm off to write some more erotic Twilight stories because that's what us fanfic writers do =/

* * *

"So if A is one, B is three and C is minus four, then what is value of X?"

Minnie didn't even raise her head from her hands this time as she snapped at the Professor, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? It's simple, X equals minus B, plus or minus the square root of B squared minus four AC over two A. What's so complicated about that?"

Minnie let out an exasperated cry as her arms gave way and her head hit the desk, she was ready to tear her ears out. Most young women got taught art or literature, but Professor Von Drake insisted that was too easy, Minnie was smarter than other girls, she had to learn algebra, geometry, even some quantum physics if Von Drake was feeling particularly patient. And today he was feeling very patient, far too patient for Minnie's liking who was cursing the inventor of this quadrathingy.

"Ok, we do this one step at a time. First you replace the letters with the numbers, then work out the bracket, see? Now we take the numbers and-"

Feeling her frustration reach breaking point Minnie stood up slamming her fists against the desk. "Twenty seven, thirteen, seventy two, minus fifty, a billion, five, forty six, one, minus four-"

"Very good Minnie, but I think you may have been guessing so we'll try again." Minnie let out a groan as she collapsed back into her seat mentally drained from the Professors perseverance. She cursed the day Scrooge mentioned his brother-in-law was in need of a job, why couldn't her parents have hired a regular governess like most people? If the Professor noticed Minnie's little tantrum he was doing a very good job of hiding it, erasing the numbers on the blackboard and replacing them with new ones. "Now what is the value of X when A is-"

There was a knock as Scrooge poked his through the door. "Ahem, am I interrupting?"

"Yes, now go away."

"Please save me."

Choosing to disregard his brother-in-law Scrooge inspected the formula on the blackboard with a puzzled expression. "As much as I hate to interrupt your little science lesson, there's a-"

"Science lesson? No, no, no my dear Scroogey, this is mathematics at its best. You see we are working out quadratic equations using this formula to plot the parabola on a graph, where X is the variable and A, B and C are the constants."

"Uhuh." Minnie exchanged a confused glance with Scrooge before shaking her head hopelessly, no matter how many times he explained it she still wouldn't understand. "Well as interesting as that sounds, I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut your little lesson short. My Lady there's a young man downstairs waiting to see you."

Minnie's head snapped up so fast she saw stars. "A what?" Did he just say there was a man? Downstairs? For her? No, that's impossible, she must have heard him wrong. Unless… No… He wouldn't, would he?

"A young man, the one you were dancing with last night, he's waiting for you in the parlour with your mother and father."

"W-w-with Mother and Fath-Father? Oh please tell me he didn't." Minnie dashed out the room leaving Scrooge and Von Drake staring after her.

How could he do this? She was definitely not ready for her parents to find out yet, not like this anyway. Running through the endless corridors Minnie imagined walking in the room to find her parents looking confused at the servant standing before them and the conversation that would follow. _'Mother, Father I'd like you to meet Mickey, you know that guy from last night who, how did you put it, looked like he was ready to have his wicked way with me in front of all your friends. Well there's something you should know, he's our stable boy and my…' _My what? There was no way this could end well, surely he knew that. Why would he risk everything by exposing their, whatever this was, to her parents? He wouldn't do that, not when they both had so much to lose. But if it wasn't Mickey then who could it be?

"You!"

Minnie stood frozen in the doorway unable to move or breathe. Mortimer! "Hey how's about some sugar from my sugar?" Taking her hand in his he began to kiss his way up her arm until she finally recovered enough to pull free from his grasp, wiping the back of her hand against her dress.

"What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd stop by and see my lovely bride-to-be."

"Your what?" Minnie shrieked as her expression changed to one of absolute horror. His bride-to-be! This had to be some kind of sick joke, did he really just say his bride-to-be? But as she glanced from a smug looking Mortimer to her delighted parents she saw that he was indeed very serious. She felt like her whole world had just come crashing down around her. Overcome with nausea she struggled to the couch as Mortimer knelt beside her taking her hand in his.

"Don't look so shocked baby, I said last night you'd make a perfect wife and I meant it. Now I was thinking we have the engagement party the day after tomorrow and the wedding at the end of August, so you'll have plenty time to plan, what do you think?"

Mortimer beamed at Minnie who just stared back at him with a look of absolute shock. After several seconds of awkward silence Marcus stepped in as his daughter was obviously so overcome with happiness to speak for herself. "Well I think that sounds great, isn't that great Minnie?" He placed a kiss on the spot between her ears grinning down at her while she continued to stare horrified at Mortimer. "Um…. Minnie?"

Minnie, who was yet to form a coherent thought, sat in disbelief as her brain tried to process what was happening. Marry Mortimer? She couldn't, she wouldn't! Did he really think he could just show up and she would marry him willingly? But then she remembered the argument she'd had with her Father two days ago, if she hadn't found a suitable husband after the ball then he would choose for her. But out of all the men in the world why did he have to choose Mortimer? The thought of spending the rest of her life married to that creep and raising a family with him made her sick to her stomach.

"No."

"No?"

"No! No I won't marry you!"

Pushing Mortimer out of her way Minnie stormed towards the door. She didn't even make it half way before her arm was caught by her Father's firm grip. He kept hold pulling her to face him, she could tell he was angry but desperately trying to control his temper in front of their guest who was now rubbing his sore behind as he lifted himself off the floor. Minnie gritted her teeth, bracing herself for her Father's onslaught, but he didn't even have a chance to open his mouth as his wife placed a calming hand over his arm. Minnie watched confused as all the tension disappeared from his face from that one simple action and he released his grip on her arm.

"Let's take a walk." Minnie nodded and followed her Mother as the two walked in silence to the pond on the edge of the gardens. "Did I ever tell you how your Father and I met?" Minnie shook her head as her Mother motioned for them to sit on the stone bench taking her daughters hand in hers. "Well I was about the same age as you when your Grandfather died. He'd been sick for a while and knew he didn't have long left so he promised me to his business partners son, he knew they would take care of me and your Grandmother when he… well when he couldn't take care of us anymore. I wasn't happy about marrying someone I'd never met but I did it because I knew your Grandfather would be happy knowing me and my Mother would be ok. The first time I saw your Father was the day of our engagement party, and do you know what I thought about him?" Minnie shook her head enthralled by her Mother's story. "I thought he was the most ignorant, egotistical, inconsiderate, self-centred person I'd ever met."

"Really?" Minnie giggled.

"Mhmm… his Father introduced us, he gave me the ring and left, didn't even put it on my finger, just put the box in my hand and walked off without a word. I didn't see him again until the guests started arriving and then he was showing off to his friends and acting all chauvinistic, flirting with other girls in front of me. I couldn't wait for the party to be over, I went to straight to see your Grandfather to tell him there was no way I would marry him, but during the night he'd gotten really ill. Before he died he told Mother that everything would be ok because my new family would take care of us and he wished he could be there to walk me down the aisle, but he didn't make the night. I felt so guilty, I didn't want to disappoint him so I just grit my teeth and started planning the wedding. At first it was really difficult, I think he did everything he could to annoy me and make life difficult, but all I thought about was how proud I was making Father. We used to argue over the smallest of things, things that didn't even matter just to irritate each other. But one day we were sitting right in this very spot having a heated discussion about flower arrangements or something silly like that and he said that the only reason he agreed to marry me was because he felt sorry for me. He said that with Father gone our name meant nothing and my Mother would never be able to marry me off herself, so he took pity on me because he was friends with Father and agreed to marry me. I was so angry, I was going through with this marriage to make my Father proud of me and he was doing it out of pity. Well I completely lost it with him started screaming at him telling him how much I hated him and how I'd rather die than marry him, but he just laughed. I was so angry I didn't even think about what I was doing and so I pushed him, right into the pond. He looked so shocked; I don't think anyone had ever stood up to him in that way before. We just stared at each other for a few seconds then he stood up, marched right up to me and kissed me. I forgot all about why we were arguing in the first place and wondered why we hadn't done this before. Eight weeks later we were married and seven months after that we had you."

"Aww that's so…" Minnie paused as she did a quick calculation in her head before turning to her Mother who was wearing a sly grin. "Wait you mean you… Eww, eww, eww! Mother!" She quickly jumped from her seat flustered at the thought of her parents conceiving her on the same bench they were sitting on. Her Mother giggled as she walked over taking her daughters face in her hands as her smile faded and she became serious.

"I know you think we're being unfair but your Father and I only wants what's best for you. Mortimer's a good man who'll take care of you, I know he's not exactly what you had in mind for a husband but at least give him a chance. When I first met your Father I despised him, he drove me insane, but now I couldn't imagine my life with anyone else."

"I just don't want to marry someone because society says I have to. I want to meet someone and fall in love with them. I know things worked out for the best with you and Father but I just don't see myself falling in love with him, he's pig-headed, arrogant, self-centred-"

"And that's exactly what I thought of your Father when we first met." Minnie chuckled softly as her Mother took her face in her hands tilting her head slightly so she could look into her eyes. "All I'm asking is that you give him a chance. The wedding won't be for another two months, use the time to get to know him. And if you really are unhappy then I'll talk to your Father, but I want you to promise me that you'll try to make it work."

Minnie let out a deep sigh, she knew she didn't really have a choice. Her Father had said he would disown her if she refused again, and although Minnie wasn't entirely convinced her parents would cut her out of their lives altogether she knew she was creating a rift between them through her own selfishness. The least she could do is try, she might even be able to stall the wedding for a while in order to find a way out of it. Until then she just had to convince them that she was willing to make an effort. "Ok I'll try, but I still don't like this."

"Neither do I. If I had my way I'd keep you as my little girl forever." Minnie smiled as her Mother placed a kiss on her forehead before taking her hand and leading them back to the house. Suddenly a thought crossed her mind as she noticed a familiar looking pair of ears in the flower bed, she stopped for a second looking at her Mother with curiosity.

"Mother, just out of interest, what did you think of the other man I was dancing with last night? You know the really handsome one."

Her Mother's cheeks reddened as she slowly turned to face her daughter who smiled back at her innocently, blushing ever so slightly. "I think your Father would have a heart attack if he saw you with that boy again. And after his performance last night he's certainly not welcome at this house. Honestly the audacity of some people, you'd almost think he was a commoner the way he was behaving."

Minnie giggled as she followed her Mother up the path. It seemed that Mickey had left quite an impression on both of her parents. If only they knew that the boy they despised so much was only ten feet away pulling weeds from the flower beds, grinning from ear to ear as his love walked past. It seemed their dangerous little game had just got a lot more interesting.


	8. Announcement

Been off work sick the past few days so I thought i'd try to write a few chapters while i've got more time.

* * *

Looking back Mickey should have realised that something was wrong. It all started when a man showed up unexpectedly that morning. Nobody got a good enough look at the man to recognise him from the masquerade ball the night before, but they were sure that it wasn't one of Lord Mouse's many colleagues that came over to talk business. After a brief discussion Lord Mouse ushered the stranger into the parlour before asking Scrooge to bring his wife and daughter. The four had been in the parlour for hours, only Scrooge was permitted to enter, taking cups of tea and snacks throughout the day, but he never stayed longer than a few minutes. No one dared ask him what they were talking about although Mickey was fairly sure that he didn't know either from the look of disappointment and frustration on his face every time he left the room. Even Daisy who spent every second at Minnie's side was equally in the dark about the day's events after being told that her services weren't required. This meant she had spent the whole day wandering the house, looking for something to do and generally being annoying. But as annoying as she could be it was funny to watch her and Donald fight and throw insults back and forth. Even her presence was enough to irritate Donald who was trying desperately to control his temper as Chef Gus shouted orders at him while Mickey and Goofy sat peeling potatoes.

"I don't understand what ya saying!"

"Honk honk."

Mickey turned to nudge Goofy. "What'd he say?"

"He said the heartless are in Disney castle, we gotta get ya to the gummi ship right away before they reach the Cornerstone."

"Huh?"

"Oh wait. No, he said those onions ain't gonna chop themselves."

Mickey rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on as he watched the two argue back and forth in the most incomprehensible argument he'd ever seen until an idea came to him. "Say Donald aren't you part goose? Can't ya just…"

"Wait, wait, wait! You're a goose! Oh that's hilarious!" Daisy laughed as she rocked back on the kitchen unit she was perched on. Mickey shifted uncomfortably as Donald gave him a murderous look across the kitchen, he'd forgotten how sensitive he could be about his heritage. He muttered an apology then went back to peeling his potatoes in silence before he managed to get himself in any more trouble.

"So what if I'm part goose, what's wrong with that?" He snapped giving Daisy a venomous look ignoring Gus who was waving his spatula wildly behind him and honking angrily.

"Nothing, but why are you called Donald Duck, shouldn't you be Donald Duck-Goose?"

"I'm more duck than goose."

"So shouldn't you be Donald Duck-Duck-Goose." Mickey and Goofy burst out laughing before quickly coughing to hide their amusement when Donald shot them a heated look. However Daisy carried on laughing either unaware of the anger building inside Donald or enjoying the fact that she was getting such a reaction from him. "Oh come on I'm just playing with you, and besides if you don't have a problem with being a goose then who am I to judge?"

Mickey and Goofy leapt from the counter, having been on the wrong side of Donald's temper a number of times they knew what was coming. Donald's face turned red with anger as he began to shake and quack furiously. He reached out his hands running towards his tormentor ready to throttle her when he was tackled to the ground by his friends. The two lay across his back trying to pin his arms and legs down as he shook violently in an effort to keep him restrained.

"Let me atta, let me atta!"

"Donald no!"

"Calm down buddy!" For someone of his size Donald was incredibly strong. He pushed himself off the ground still trying to make his way towards Daisy as Goofy dug his heels into the floor holding onto his shirt and Mickey was dragged along the floor as he hung on to his foot.

"You should see someone about your temper, I mean what if-"

"I do not have a temper!"

Daisy jumped from the counter and calmly stood in front of Donald looking him up and down. She studied the feral look in his eyes and the flush of anger on his face, she looked down to his outstretched hands which was only inches away from her neck and lastly to Mickey and Goofy who were crying out as they hung on to him for dear life stopping the duck from diving on her. "Donald." She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I think you have anger issues." With a cocky grin she turned on her heel heading towards the door.

"Alright that's it!" With one almighty pull he managed to break free causing Mickey and Goofy to fall flat on their faces. Daisy turned in time to see the raging duck charging towards her in a frenzy, she let out a deafening squeal that made Mickey cover his ears grimacing at the sheer pitch. Hitching her dress up to her knees she ran around the kitchen throwing whatever she could get her hands on at her attacker as Donald chased her shouting obscenities, Mickey and Goofy followed closely behind trying to calm both ducks down while Gus helped himself to the pile of peeled potatoes watching the scene before him with an amused grin. It wasn't long before Donald managed to catch her, but as he grabbed her wrist he slipped on a peeled potato skin and fell to the ground pulling Daisy with him. Mickey and Goofy didn't have time to react as they collided with the two mangled bodies forming a heap on the floor. No one even heard the door open over all the commotion as Mickey and Goofy tried to pull the two furious ducks off one another before anyone heard them.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here?" Everyone froze as Scrooge's voice boomed through the kitchen. He stood with his arms folded in the doorway examining the four bodies that lay on the floor. Donald was sat on Mickey's stomach, his hands wrapped around his neck as he lay helplessly beneath him, Goofy was curled up in the foetal position cowering before Daisy who was crouched over him, heel in hand as she was mid swing. Realising the position they were in the two ducks leapt up pointing at each other.

"He started it!"

"She started it!"

"Akh! I don't want to hear it. Now I want this kitchen spotless by the end of the night or you lot will be out of a job, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mr McDuck." The four chorused as they stood sheepishly before him their heads lowered to the floor.

"Good, now get out there before I fire the lot of ya."

No one dared to ask if he could actually fire them, instead the four filed out of the kitchen in silence, taking their places in the dining room. Mickey watched as Donald and Daisy glared at each other from across the room, arms folded, both blaming the other for what had happened. By now he was used to Donald's temper, over the years they'd been friends he'd been the subject of Donald's rage more times than he could count so he'd been accustomed to it. But now he was living in a house with two of them, two ducks that couldn't stand each other and went out of their way to make the other mad. They were actually very similar and if it wasn't for their short temper he imagined they could be friends, but he wouldn't say that in front of them for fear of having both ducks attack him, Donald he could handle, but Donald and Daisy...

Mickey's thoughts were interrupted as the door opened and the family walked in. His heart leapt as Minnie entered the room, it was impossible to hide the look of adoration on his face, catching her eye he shot her a brilliant smile. She blushed slightly giving him a half-hearted smile in return before lowering her face to the floor. He didn't even have time to question her reaction as a fourth person followed Minnie into the dining room. His jaw dropped to the floor, he couldn't believe it, the man that everyone had been talking about all day was the same man who'd been dancing with Minnie the night before. Mickey's rival. He stood in shock as he watched the taller mouse push Minnie's chair under the table. Looking up their eyes met and for a brief second Mickey panicked as he saw a look of recognition in his eyes before he dismissed the thought, taking a seat next to Minnie. He felt his whole body tense as his arm moved possessively to rest on top of Minnie's chair while he laughed obnoxiously with her parents. The hatred on his face must have been obvious as Minnie shook her head apologetically giving him a look that said she'd explain later.

Mickey had never considered himself a jealous person before; in fact he thought he was rather selfless. But then he'd never had these types of feelings for anyone before. He wouldn't go as far as to say he was in love with Minnie, no he just had really strong feelings for her. Feelings that made his knees weak and his heart pound, his head spin and his cheeks blush. She was the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life and he wanted to spend the rest of his life trying to make her as happy as she made him, but that didn't mean he was in love. It also meant that what he was feeling right now as he watched the taller mouse stroking his disgusting hands over Minnie's perfect little shoulders couldn't be jealousy, because you couldn't be jealous if you weren't in love. No he certainly wasn't jealous, he was just looking out for her that's all, she obviously didn't enjoy his advances that's why she was trying to shrug his hand off her shoulder. What he was feeling now was resentment towards another man showing affection to a girl that he had very strong feelings for, that's all.

When the master indicated for the food to be brought out Mickey sighed with relief, he just needed a minute to compose himself and he'd be fine. Heading for the sink he splashed cold water over his face and ran his hands through his ears.

"Is that-"

"Yep."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Goofy."

"Are ya sure coz it looked to me like-"

"I said I'm fine." Mickey snapped, he picked up a plate and turned to see Donald smiling weakly at Goofy who looked glumly at the floor. Feeling guilt take over he patted his friend on the back and smiled apologetically. "Aww shucks, I'm sorry pal I shouldn't take it out on you. I just wanna get this dinner over with that's all. Now c'mon the sooner this is over the better."

The three brought the meals out, Donald laying his in front of Lord and Lady Mouse, Goofy placed his in front of the guest, leaving Mickey to serve Minnie. She caught his eye as he placed the meal in front of her and smiled gratefully causing him to linger for a few seconds longer than he should have as he smiled back at her. The interaction didn't go unnoticed by the mouse sitting on her right who placed his hand possessively on Minnie's thigh under the table as he smirked at the waiter. She let out a high pitched squeak, nearly jumping out of her chair as she pushed his hand away blushing in embarrassment. It took every ounce of Mickey's strength not to react, he wanted rip the guys arm off for even daring to touch Minnie like that. But the way he smirked Mickey could tell he was just waiting for a reaction, so he simply kept his face as passive as possible before hurrying back to his spot between Donald and Goofy.

Mickey had no idea what he was doing here or why he was acting so strange but the sooner he left the better. The way he was around Minnie made him uncomfortable, not because he was worried she might enjoy the attention but because there were certain things you didn't do to a lady in other people's company, like feeling up her leg or stroking the tip of her tail like he was currently trying to do as she managed to swat him away. And although she wasn't encouraging his advances she wasn't exactly being firm with him either, instead of telling him to stop she simply pushed his hand away and continued with her meal. But there was only so much a man would dare to do in the presence of her parents, so it's not like it could get any worse. Mickey cursed himself the second the thought entered his mind, of course it could get worse, it always got worse.

"I'd like to propose a toast." Mickey raised his head exchanging a confused glance with his friends as Lord Mouse stood raising his glass in one hand smiling happily at his wife. "I should really save it for the engagement party tomorrow but I just want to wish you both a long and happy life together, and may you both enjoy the many adventures that marriage brings. To Minnie and Mortimer."

Mickey's jaw literally dropped the floor. He was sure his heart had actually stopped beating as he stood gasping for breath. If Goofy hadn't have grabbed his elbow in time he would have fell flat on his face, instead he leant back against the wall head in his hands trying to process what just happened. Minnie's getting married to that guy? But why? How? The two only met yesterday and now they were engaged. The whole thing felt like a bad dream, a dream Mickey was so desperate to wake up from, but as much as he willed himself to he still didn't wake up. He watched as her fiancé shook hands with her Father, lighting a cigar as he laughed along with her parents. They all looked so happy, excited about the upcoming wedding. On the surface Minnie appeared happy too, she smiled as her Father wrapped his arms around her, kissing the spot between her ears, but Mickey could see a sadness in her eyes the others were oblivious to. She was on the verge of tears, faking a smile for her elated parents, pretending she was as excited about the wedding as they were. He wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms, promise her everything would be ok, that he'd find a way so that she didn't have to marry that stupid overgrown rat. Letting go of all his common sense and allowing his emotions to take over Mickey started towards her, but they were already on their way out of the door. Minnie cast a glance back, seeing him stood a few feet behind her arm outstretched she allowed a tear to fall down her face. Neither made any move to speak instead their eyes conveyed everything that needed to be said.

_I'm so sorry._

_Don't be, I'll find a way._

"Minnie, we still need to sort the guest list out for tomorrow."

The shouting snapped the two mice out of their daze, ruining the moment between them. Minnie sighed, cursing her Mother's impeccable timing. "Coming." She smiled at Mickey apologetically before following her parents to the parlour leaving Mickey stood in the centre of the room arm still outstretched reaching out for her. He closed his eyes lowering his head to the floor when a hand rested on his shoulder, he looked up to see Goofy smiling down at him.

"Cheer up Mick, it ain't so bad."

"Oh yeah? He's just found out his girl's gettin' married and that ain't so bad?"

"Nope, coz she ain't married yet." Goofy stated like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Donald looked at him in silence for a few seconds before he started shaking his head running his hands through the feathers on top of his head.

"Oh brother."

Daisy stepped in wagging her finger as she started trying to formulate a plan. "Actually Goofy has a point, we just need to find a way to stop the wedding."

"You hear that Mickey, we just need to find a way to stop the wedding, that's all. And how we gonna do that?"

"Now that'd be telling."

"Oh well that's great, see that Mickey you don't need to worry coz…Mickey? Where'd he go?" The others had been so busy arguing amongst themselves they hadn't even noticed Mickey walk out the room, down the corridor, out of the house and into the woods. He wasn't sure where he was going or what he hoped to accomplish by taking a walk when Scrooge had given them orders to clean the kitchen, but he just wanted some time to think, and being a room with them three arguing wasn't going to help clear his head. And so he just carried on walking deeper and deeper into the forest as he searched for answers.


	9. Differences

Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing, hope you're enjoying it.

* * *

He'd been walking for what felt like hours with no real direction or purpose. He knew his friends would probably be worried about him taking off the way he did but he didn't care. He just wanted to be alone, after all it wasn't every day you found out the girl you were crazy about was getting married to someone else. Married. Even now he still couldn't believe it. As he walked through the forest he replayed every moment in his head; seeing Minnie walk through the door, watching as her fiancé touched her leg under the table, hearing her Father announce their engagement, seeing her on the verge of tears while the others celebrated. She deserved so much better than all of this, better than her parents who were forcing her into this stupid marriage, better than Mortimer who seemed more interested in her beautiful looks and perfect body than anything else. If only there was something he could do stop it, but what could he do? Even if he found a way to stall for a couple of days or even weeks, the wedding would still go ahead eventually. But he made a promise, a promise to himself and to Minnie that he would find a way out of this, he just needed to think of something that's all.

The trees became less dense as he continued his journey through the woods and soon Mickey could see the manor ahead of him. He must have been walking for hours as he hadn't noticed how dark it had become, deciding he'd been gone long enough he thought it best to return and face whatever punishment Scrooge gave him for walking off. As he stepped out of the treeline he stopped hearing a door open and the sound of voices in the distance, he watched in silence from the edge of the forest as Minnie escorted her fiancé to his carriage waiting at the base of the marble staircase.

"I just thought I'd warn ya doll, there's gonna be a lot of broken hearted girls here tomorrow. See I'm very popular with the ladies and they're gonna be real disappointed when they find out I'm no longer available."

"I'm sure they'll be devastated." Her voice was dripping with sarcasm but Mortimer was too caught up in his own fantasy to notice. She'd given up trying to make conversation with him hours ago after spending all day listening to him brag about his money, his business and all of the women he'd wooed over the years. At first it was amusing listening to his wildly exaggerated stories, but after a while it got pretty boring, then she started getting frustrated with him, and now she was past the point of frustration where all she wanted was her bed, a pillow to scream in and some aspirin. If this was any indication as to what the rest of her life was going to be like she was going to have some serious psychological issues.

"Oh they will be. I mean how often is it that you meet a smart, handsome, rich guy like me?"

"I'll let you know when I find one."

Mistaking her sarcasm for jealousy, Mortimer wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her closer as they approached his carriage. "Aww baby there's no need to be like that, after all I'm a one woman sorta guy… for the most part."

"Lucky me."

"Well my little bride-to-be I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so." Minnie shifted awkwardly as her fiancé stared down at her expectantly, wiggling his eyebrows with a strange look on his face that made her feel very uncomfortable. "Well er… goodnight." A few seconds passed and he still made no move to get in his carriage, instead he remained in front of her grinning. She didn't know what to do, his carriage was there, they'd said goodnight, what more could he possibly want?

After a few more seconds of uncomfortable silence she gave a weak smile hoping he would realise it was time to leave. She started to take a step back but he stopped her taking hold of her elbow as he took a step towards her. Giving him a questioning glance she was taken aback as Mortimer dipped his head towards her with his lips puckered. With little time to react all she could do was turn her head so he wasn't able to capture her lips. The feel of his lips on her cheek made her sick to her stomach, she stood frozen in horror clenching her fists to stop herself from gagging. Every second seemed to pass like an eternity, until finally he pulled back slowly, winking at her before getting in his carriage. She watched as it took off down the gravel drive before letting out a sigh of relief. _'One day down, only the rest of my life to go.'_

She started to turn to go back inside suddenly overcome with exhaustion from the day's events, but a figure on the outskirts of the forest caught her attention. She recognised the figure instantly as Mickey and from judging by the look of despair on his face he'd just witnessed the exchange between her and Mortimer mistaking it for a goodnight kiss.

"Oh no, no no. Mickey!" She shouted after him shaking her head as she walked towards him, but he just turned away heading back into the forest. Picking up the hem of her dress she started running hoping that she reached him before the trees got too dense and she lost him. However it didn't take long to find him sitting in the middle of a clearing, one hand supporting his head while the other prodded the ground with a stick. Hearing her approach he lifted his head, their eyes met for a few seconds before he dropped his gaze and started poking the ground again. She approached him slowly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Mickey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I guess so. Are you?" He looked up, his eyes full of genuine concern. She hesitated for a moment as she thought about her answer. The easy thing to do would be to lie, say she's fine, she's happy about her impending marriage and the fact that her fiancé is the most obnoxious person she'd ever met. That way she wouldn't have to explain how she really felt, she wouldn't have to tell him how she barely got through a day with the man she's supposed to spend the rest of her life with, or how she wished she could be like him, have the same freedom as him, be able to live her life the way she wanted. But she knew if she lied he wouldn't believe her, so she decided it was best to answer honestly.

"No. No I'm not alright. You have to know I don't want any of this. I don't want to marry Mortimer."

"I know you don't, so why are ya doin' this?"

"Ohh Mickey you know why. I have to."

"What coz yer folks said so? That ain't no reason to get married." His voice was bitter, full of resentment as he thought about how selfish her parents were, putting so much pressure on her to marry.

"I don't have a choice."

"Course ya do, ya've always got a choice." His voice was tense, and although she knew his anger wasn't aimed at her she still felt to blame, after all it was her fault he felt this way. Seeing tears roll down her cheeks guilt took over, he pulled her wrist bringing her down onto his lap, and wrapped his arms around her waist rocking her back and forth trying to soothe her. "Gosh Minnie I'm sorry, please don't cry." In the past he'd always felt uncomfortable when he'd seen a girl cry, he didn't know what to do, did he hug them, pat their shoulder and say 'there there'? But when he saw Minnie cry it was different, he just wanted to make her pain go away, hold her close and promise her everything would be alright. So as he rocked her back and forth stroking his hands through her hair and kissing her forehead and cheeks and nose there was nothing awkward about it, in fact it felt so right to comfort her like this. He waited until her tears subsided before lifting her chin and looking deep into her eyes. "We could always run away together."

She would have thought he was joking had he not looked so serious, instead she just dropped her gaze taken aback by his suggestion. "Ya probably think I'm crazy, I mean ya've only known me a few days an' I'm asking ya to run away with me. B-but I could take care of ya. I know I can't give ya a nice house or fancy dresses like he can, but none of that really matters. He'd never care about ya the way I do. To him yer nothing but a trophy, something he can show off an' put away when he wants. But yer so much more than that Min, ya deserve a guy who'll love you, an' every day he'll wake up knowin' he's the luckiest man on earth coz he's got you." His words were so sincere she didn't doubt them for a minute, she became hypnotised by his voice and the way he was rubbing his thumb across her cheek as silent tears continued to fall.

"You're right." Mickey pulled back slightly, a look of disbelief on his on face. Was she actually saying yes? "I do think you're crazy." She didn't have time to react before his hands were all over, tickling her in punishment for her teasing, earning squeaks of delight from her as she yelled at him to stop through her giggles. When he decided she'd suffered enough he pulled back studying her face, all evidence of her tears were gone and replaced with the biggest and most adorable smile he'd ever seen. "What is it?"

"Nothin'… It's just a week ago if someone told me I'd meet the most beautiful girl in the world an' she'd be sittin' here on my lap lettin' me hold her like this I would have thought they were crazy, but here we are. I-it all just seems too good to be true, a girl like you shouldn't give a guy like me the time of day." She opened her mouth to speak, to tell him how wrong he was but he ignored her and carried on talking. "Well it's true I mean look at ya. Ya deserve a guy who can take care of ya and give ya everythin' you've ever wanted, and well… I can't even afford to take ya out on a date."

"Mickey you know that doesn't matter to-"

Minnie's frustration was growing as he interrupted her again and continued to list all the reasons she was too good for him. What was it going to take for her to prove that their differences didn't matter to her? She smiled wickedly as a thought crossed her mind; perhaps if he wasn't going to listen to her she should just show him instead.

"An' I know they look good but they ain't even real, I have Goofy starch' 'em so they hmmphhh-" He was silenced as Minnie put her arms around his neck pulling him closer as she pressed her lips firmly against his. His whole body went numb with shock, his brain shut down as he sat frozen beneath her unable to move or even think. He sat wide eyed unsure of what to do or how to react as she worked her lips skilfully over his. It took a few seconds to recover his senses before he closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her pulling their bodies closer together, returning the kiss with the same tenderness and affection.

With that simple kiss he became totally lost, lost in her touch, her taste, everything about her just seemed to drive him crazy. The rational part of his brain told him this was wrong, that a lady should be courted before any intimacy took place. But how was he supposed to think rationally when she was pressing her body against his so enticingly as she deepened the kiss. Not that he was complaining of course, in fact he probably wasn't helping by pulling her closer to him and returning the kiss with the same passion.

It was only when the need for air became too great that the two mice pulled away, resting their foreheads against one another as they panted heavily. Mickey tried to speak, to tell her how amazing she was or ask her where she'd learned to kiss like that, but all that came out was "hamana- hamana- hamana."

Minnie giggled, pulling back slightly as she traced her fingers idly over his lips. She had only meant to give him a small kiss, something to shut him up and prove that she did care for him. She was about to pull away but then he started kissing her back and she lost all coherent thought. "Now do you believe that I don't care about our differences? Or should I keep persuading you?" She'd barely finished speaking before he grabbed her neck pulling her back down as he helped himself to another kiss. Now he'd tasted her, felt her lips on his he wanted more, more of her sweet kisses which she gave him willingly.

"Minnie! Are you out here?"

The two mice jumped apart at the sound of her Father shouting in the distance. After a brief moment of panic Minnie couldn't help but giggle at the look of horror on Mickey's face as he continued to scan the trees for any sign of her Father watching them. "I guess I'd better go, they'll be wondering where I am." He nodded understandingly pulling them to their feet, she tugged his waistcoat drawing him in for one last kiss. Hearing her Father's voice grow closer they reluctantly pulled away knowing he would find them if she didn't leave now. She squeezed his hand before disappearing into the trees leaving Mickey alone in the clearing. He waited a few minutes to make sure Minnie and her Father were gone before making his way back to the manor. He knew Scrooge would be waiting to punish him but he didn't care, it was worth it.

* * *

Mortimer stared idly out of the carriage window watching the trees pass as he continued his journey home after a long day with the Mouse family. He'd expected Minnie to be falling at his feet the second they met, after all he was the most handsome bachelor for miles around. But she didn't seem interested in him at all, in fact from the vacant expression she'd been wearing most of the day she acted like she didn't even want to marry him. Naw, it had to be his imagination, what girl wouldn't want to marry him? He's handsome, sophisticated, rich, handsome, smart, athletic, handsome. She probably needs a little persuading that's all, once he turns on his charms she wouldn't be able to resist him.

His thoughts were interrupted as the driver stopped suddenly causing him to fly out of his seat. Picking himself up off the floor he poked his head out of the window looking for a reason as to why they had stopped but the road ahead was clear. "Hey what's the big idea?"

"Good evening."

Mortimer jumped banging his head on the roof of the carriage. He was about to start shouting at whoever scared him and tell them to get the hell out of his carriage but he froze in fear as turned around to see a familiar cloaked figure in the seat next to him. A large hood covered his face hiding his true form while his long black cloak covered his whole body making him almost invisible in the darkness of the night. The man had remained hidden behind his cloak for years, no one had seen his face not even Mortimer or Pete his ex-business associates who had publicly taken over his company after the accident that left him mutilated. Swallowing his fear Mortimer tried to make his voice sound as strong as possible but he ended up sounding more like his fiancé. "Oh hey, I-I-I didn't see you there."

"I trust everything went well."

"He agreed to let me marry his daughter but he won't sign the deeds over until we're married."

The figure chuckled menacingly. "Marcus was always smart like that. Very well then, you'll have to marry her."

"What? Marry her? Now wait a second you said I wouldn't have to marry her, you said they'd all be dead before I-"

"Do you think you're being treated unfairly?" There was no malice in his voice, it was a simple yes or no question. However Mortimer knew the implications of what would happen if he were to answer incorrectly, his boss would not hesitate in making him pay for his insolence. Although he couldn't see his face he could still feel creature's eyes bearing down on him as he waited for an answer.

"No."

"Good, just remember Mouse I made you and I can break you just as easily."

"What's that supposed to mean?" With that the figure got out of the carriage slamming the door behind him as Mortimer tried to follow. "Hey get back- huh?" As he stepped out he looked around but there was no sign of the figure anywhere, it was almost like he'd just disappeared into thin air. But that's what phantoms are good at, appearing and disappearing when you least expect it, and in a way the owner of Britain's Luxury Oil Trade was a phantom, after all he did die ten years ago, or so everyone thought.


	10. Distraction

Sorry it's taken so long to update, as always thanks for reading and reviewing, I hope you're enjoying it.

* * *

When Mickey awoke that morning he couldn't help but smile as he remembered the amazing dream he'd had. Minnie came to him in a clearing, she looked so beautiful, her skin so smooth, her hair so soft, she was almost angelic like. She cried, they laughed, he listed pretty much every reason why she was too good for him and then she kissed him. And oh gosh what a kiss it was. It felt so real, the way she pressed her lips against his, the feel of her hair as he ran his fingers through it, the taste of her strawberry lip gloss, he'd never had such a vivid dream before. At least he thought it was all a dream until he was pulled into a sheet closet for a repeat performance while he was supposed to be arranging the guest rooms. He tried to argue that he should get back to work but as a Lady of the house she demanded that he shut up and kiss her back, which he did willingly. After all a good servant carries out his Lady's wishes, and he was a very, very good servant.

But the distractions didn't stop there. Whenever she came into a room or they passed each other in the corridor she would bat her eyelashes and smile at him sweetly making him lose focus on the task at hand. Even now as he finished setting tables in the ballroom he couldn't help but become distracted by the simple things she did. She was in a world of her own, stood by her parents who were giving Scrooge last minute instructions, and from the way she was fidgeting Mickey could tell she was dreading her engagement party. She smoothed her dress over for the hundredth time before adjusting her satin gloves looking over at the grand clock and sighing before smoothing her dress again. He hadn't even realised he'd been staring until she looked over to him and blushed before quickly looking away wearing a shy smile. Although that didn't stop Mickey who continued to gaze across the room unaware that his gawking had attracted his friend's attention. He was so caught up in admiring the beauty before him that he didn't even hear them calling his name until Donald slapped him around the back of the head.

"Ye-ouch! What was that for?"

"Ya were starin' again."

"I was not." Mickey could feel his face redden as Donald smirked at him knowingly. The duck knew something had happened last night when Mickey didn't return to their room till close to midnight. At first he was worried something bad happened but when he saw the glazed over look in eyes, the slumped posture and the wide smile on his face he knew he'd been with Minnie and judging by the way he twirled his friends around the room and told them how wonderful life was the two had certainly done a lot more than talking.

"Ya ok buddy? Ya've been acting strange all day."

"Aww it's nuttin." His face grew even hotter as Goofy inspected him closer. Unlike his feathered friend Goofy hadn't noticed the change in Mickey's behaviour, in fact last night he was so preoccupied with a book Scrooge insisted he read called _How to be a Waiter_ that he hadn't even noticed he was missing.

"Are ya sure? Ya were fine yesterday but now ya seem different. Did somethin' happen with you an' Minnie?"

"M-M-Minnie?" His face was now bright red as the two eyed him suspiciously. Unfortunately for Mickey he was a terrible liar, he knew if his friends continued staring at him expectantly he'd end up telling them everything, even though he and Minnie had decided to keep the recent development in their relationship between the two of them for now. Maybe if he just stayed calm and tried to act natural they wouldn't suspect anything had happened. "Nah, nope, not a thing. N-nothin' happened. It's fine, everythin's fine, she's fine, I'm fine, we're fine. Swell day we're h-havin' huh fellas? Gosh it's hot in here. Is it hot in here?" Mickey mentally slapped himself, he couldn't have made it anymore obvious that he was hiding something from them if he tried. What he needed was a distraction. Something that would stop them from harassing him about Minnie and luckily enough his distraction was heading towards them right now. "Daisy! Oh Daisy, thank gosh! Do you think it's hot in here?"

"Sorry Mickey I have to go, I need to send this telegram before the guests start arriving."

"A telegram? Who to?" Mickey asked a little too eagerly as he jumped in front of her blocking her path as she tried to head towards the door. He smiled innocently as she looked him up and down confused by his sudden interest in her personal life. Normally he wouldn't care about Daisy's mail or who she was talking to but right now he needed a way to get Donald and Goofy off his back, and making conversation with Daisy seemed like the perfect opportunity. Donald just had to look at her to get angry so he'd soon forget about their conversation and Goofy would lose interest after thirty seconds. And since Daisy loved nothing more than to talk about herself he would only have to nod along and feign interest while she did all the talking, it was the perfect plan.

"I can't tell you, it's kinda a secret." For a few seconds all he could do was stare at her with a sombre look on his face. All the times he had to listen to her blabber on about the most insignificant things and she chose now to be reserved.

"Oh, ok then."

"Wait, wait wait. Don't you want to know who it's for?"

"But you just said…" He stopped as he understood what was happening. She was doing that stupid thing girls do when they pretend that they can't tell you something so you'll beg them to share and they'll reluctantly give up and tell you anyway. He let out an exasperated sigh, well if he was going to use her he'd just have to go along with her stupid little game. He tried to muster as much enthusiasm as possible but his voice just sounded dry and sarcastic. "Oh Daisy, please will ya tell me who yer telegram's for?"

"Oh well if you insist. His name's Gladstone, he's like Scrooge's nephew or something, he's just moved into town and since he doesn't know anyone I said he can take me to the fair tomorrow."

"Ya mean like a d-d-date?" Donald's eyes went wide as he marched up to Daisy pushing Mickey out of the way, suddenly interested in the conversation.

"Of course like a date. What, is the thought of some guy finding me attractive just that crazy to you?"

"W-well no, what I meant-"

"And what does it matter to you anyway? I can date whoever I want, I mean just look at me, I'm gorgeous."

"Ha! You think I care about who ya date? I don't care. Why should I care? I've got my own dates to think about."

"You do?"

"Sure I do. I've dated loads of girls, hundreds of girls, sometimes even two girls in one night. And trust me toots yer nuttin special." Mickey and Goofy exchanged a confused look at their friend's blatant lie. It was no secret that the two didn't like each other, they would insult and go out of their way to annoy the other, but when did they start trying to make the other jealous? Why was Donald so concerned about her date and why was he lying about the hundreds of women he'd apparently wooed? As far as he knew Donald had only ever had one date and she slapped him, pushed him in a fountain and broke a guitar over his head after she was trampled by a horse. That experience was enough to put Donald off talking to girls for a very long time.

"Hundreds of girls?"

"Uhuh. They just can't resist me, in fact I'm the one turnin' them down."

"Oh really? Well maybe you should bring one of these hundreds of girls to the fair tomorrow, like a double date."

"That's a great id… What?" All of the blood drained from his face as he realised what Daisy was asking. Mickey tried not to laugh as he saw a look of panic cross his friends face, he could have jumped in and said they already had plans but watching Donald suffer was so much more entertaining.

"Well if you're such a catch you shouldn't have a problem finding a girl, I'm sure you'll be fighting them off."

"Err…"

"Oh Mickey why don't you and Minnie come along? It'll be like your first date."

Mickey couldn't believe his ears, a date with Minnie! He figured a date for them would be sneaking into the forest or climbing onto her balcony in the dead of night when no one would see them. He never thought they'd be able to go out in public together, people would see them, her fiancé could find out, it would ruin her reputation, there were so many reasons why it was a bad idea. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Daisy who figured he was probably worried she'd say no in case they were seen. She waved her hand dismissively at the thought, she would have no problem in convincing Minnie to come, all she'd have to do was spin some forbidden love story about how the lovers need to meet in secret if they ever stood a chance of being together.

"Don't worry about Minnie I'll talk to her. Goofy you can come too, that way if Donald's date doesn't show at least he won't be totally alone."

"That's a great idea… uhh wait a minute-"

The servant's conversation was interrupted as the ballroom door flew open revealing a smartly dressed Mortimer making his way towards his fiancé with a smug grin on his face. As soon as he walked in the room Mickey felt his whole body tense, he clenched his jaw and balled his fists instinctively as the taller mouse slowly looked his fiancé up and down taking in every inch of her beautiful body. He wasn't the only one who felt on edge, Minnie immediately straightened up, holding her head high but refusing to meet his eyes, she looked like she was going to be sick at the prospect of announcing her engagement to the man stood before her in front of all her friends and family. Mickey had to restrain himself from tackling the man to the floor as he watched Mortimer take her hand in his and try to kiss his way up her arm. The look of resentment in her eyes was obvious to everyone in the room except Mortimer who smiled happily at his future wife.

"Well ha-cha-cha ain't you a beauty. Of all the good-looking girls I've seen in my life you're definitely in the top ten."

Feeling the anger rise inside him Mickey was relieved when he felt Goofy put a calming hand on his shoulder squeezing it reassuringly, he knew Minnie could handle herself but he couldn't help but feel angered by his insult.

"Why thank you Mortimer, I wish I could say the same for you, but you didn't even make the top one hundred."

"Wow, a smokin' body and a sense of humour, keep it up doll and I might bump you up to ninth place."

"I'm fine with tenth, you don't need to bump me."

"Well at least not till after the wedding, huh baby?" Mickey could no longer control his anger as he tried to break free from his friend's grip but Goofy dug his fingers deeper into his shoulders earning a yelp of pain from the mouse. Nodding in response, Mickey crossed his arms and glared across the room at the man flirting with his girl, silently hating him while he imagined all the things he'd love to do if he could get his hands on him. "And speaking of the wedding I guess we'd better make it official."

He dipped his hand into his tuxedo pocket and pulled out a small jewellery box. Even Mickey couldn't help but gasp as Mortimer presented the biggest and most extravagant ring he'd ever seen. A white gold ring with small diamonds encrusted into the band and a huge diamond in the centre that looked as big as the actual ring. It was beautiful, perfect, the type of ring that would make a girl squeal in excitement and agree to marry her worst enemy. Mickey hated it.

"So baby, what d'ya think?"

Minnie finally looked up as her fiancé slid the ring onto her finger, she was absolutely speechless. She'd expected a cheap nasty ring, something to show they were engaged and that she belonged to him but he had obviously put some thought into this. He couldn't have bought it in one of the local villages, even if they put all of the jewellery in the shop together it still wouldn't be worth half as much as this ring. He must have gone to London or even Europe to buy this specially. For the first time Minnie felt guilty, maybe he did actually care for her, have feelings for her, and she was treating him appallingly, lying to him, cheating on him, but then that stupid smug grin on his face reminded her that she could never love him. The ring that looked so beautiful a few seconds ago had now turned into a ball and chain, tying them together for the rest of her life. The thought made Minnie's throat feel constricted and she thought she'd forgotten how to breathe, but Mortimer's impatient stare snapped her from her thoughts.

"W-w-well it's errr…. I-I mean it's-"

"OH MY GOSH THAT IS THE MOST AMAZING RING I'VE EVER SEEN!" Everyone in the room winced at the duck's shriek but it was Minnie and Mortimer who were left startled as Daisy practically tackled them to the floor. She nearly tore Minnie's arm off as she admired the engagement ring studying it from every angle. "White gold, twenty-four carat, diamond encrusted. Oh my gosh Minnie it's beautiful, your fiancé has fabulous taste." Her smiled faded as she looked up from her friends hand to see everyone in the room glaring at her with looks of frustration. Realising what she'd done she dropped Minnie's hand, chuckling nervously before straightening up. "I mean err… Will there be anything else my lady?"

"No, thank you Daisy."

The young hand maiden curtsied and swiftly made her way out of the ballroom closely followed by the three waiters. Donald could hardly wait for the door to close behind them before he burst into a fit of laughter and start imitating an embarrassed looking Daisy. "Oh my gosh it's like totally beautiful. Oh my gosh Minnie you're fiancé is just like so fabulous. Oh my gosh-"

"Yeah Donald we get it." The girl replied dryly as she tried to control her temper that was quickly rising. "I better send this telegram before the party starts, and you need to find yourself a date. Bye boys."

Donald's laughter quickly died down as he watched Daisy walk down the corridor until she turned a corner and panic took over. "What am I gonna do? I'm never gonna find a date in time. Ya guys have gotta help me."

"Don't look at me pal, ya get yerself into this mess." Mickey grinned as the duck ruffled the feathers on top of his head trying to come up with a plan. As much as he loved watching Donald suffer he really needed to find his friend a date, otherwise Daisy would never stop gloating. Hearing giggles at the end of the corridor an idea came to him as he looked up to see three maids heading towards the servants quarters. There were plenty of girls that worked with them, surely one of them would want to go on a date with Donald. "Say Donald, I'm sure I saw some girls hangin' around the mess earlier, how 'bout we go ask them?"

"Oh boy, let's go. I'll show that Daisy I can find a date, how hard can it be?"

Mickey rolled his eyes at his friend's stupidity as they followed the girls down to the servant's quarters. He really shouldn't have said that.


End file.
